Forever and Always
by Gleek4lifexo
Summary: Follow the Lopez-Pierce family and their journey through their 8th pregnancy.
1. Family Life is the Good Life

**I do not own Glee and or any of the characters; However I came up with the rest of the characters. **

**Review!**

* * *

><p>The blonde sat on the warm park bench, the warm summer air was perfect as she could feel the sun on her back.<p>

"Excuse me...Is this seat taken?"

The blonde looked up, immediately recognising the sweet voice, the voice she awoke to, the voice she longed for , the voice that showed her what true love is, and of of course gave her, her sweet lady kisses.

"Nope..." She said smirking. "Excuse me for asking but do you have any kids, cause I don't want some sexy ass women around my kid."

"Oh yes. See that beautiful, perfect angel building a sandcastle." She said pointing.

"The one with the gorgeous tan skin and dark eyes?" asked the blonde lady.

The brunette nodded.

"Oh how old?" She asked with a smirk,

"She just turned four two weeks ago."

"Oh and do you have a husband or maybe even a...wife?" said the blonde flirtatiously.

"Oh no, no, no, not a husband, but I have the most beautiful wife in the world. She has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that make my heart melt... In a good way of course, oh and she's the best dancer I know and has a gorgeous little pout, that makes my legs feel like jelly."

"Oh that's too bad." said the blonde, followed by some giggles and then a soft, slow kiss. Santana pulled back, admiring her gorgeous blonde wife.

"How is she?"

"Well it looks like she made a new friend!" said Brittany reaching for her wife's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

They looked across at their daughter, the mini Latina. She was playing on a swing with a little boy, who Santana suspected was the same age as her.

"Mommy, mama." Yelled the little Latina running towards her mothers.

"Are you having a good time, baby." Asked Santana as her daughter pulled herself onto her lap.

"I made a new friend, his names Daniel." She said excitedly

"Well that's great, Evie."

Evie short for Evelyn was their youngest child. She was defiantly a mama's girl, being a mini Santana she had the same feisty attitude, but most of the time she was the sweetest person alive and had the biggest imagination, a lot like Brittany. She looked exactly like Santana, but with green eyes and less fuller lips.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany watched Evie and her new friends (she had met another little boy) play. The three children were soon approached but two men. The mothers weren't sure whether to be worried or if they were the fathers of the boys.<p>

"Evie and Jon these are my daddy's." said Daniel introducing them to each other.

As Evie was about to say hello, a women approached them and grabbed Jon's hand,

"Jon, what are you doing stay away from them, there gay! " she yelled and also mumbling something to herself.

"That was mean..." said Evie loud enough for the women to hear.

By now Santana and Brittany were standing up, confused by what was going on at the other end of the park.

"What's gay?" Little Daniel asked tilting his head

"When a boy loves a boy and a girl loves a girl." replied Evie, stunning the two men.

"So you're gay?" he asked the two men.

They nodded.

"So are my moms." Evie said excitedly pointing to her mothers who were now fast approaching them.

* * *

><p>"Daniel. This is my mommy, "she said pointing to Brittany<p>

"And my mama. " she said pointing to Santana.

Brittany and Santana introduced themselves to Daniel's dads.

"I'm Brittany and this is my lovely wife Santana." She beamed, while Santana gave a polite smile. Santana studied the two tall men, one blonde and who was quite muscular and the other more feminine with grey eyes and brown hair.

"I'm Harold and this is Daniel's other dad Marshall." said the more muscular one, shaking Brittany and then Santana's hand.

* * *

><p>Evie and her friend Daniel where playing under the playground when Jon approached them asking to play. The two children thought for a second, looked at each other, back at Jon and hesitantly nodded.<p>

"Why do you have two moms, and why do you have to dads?" He asked them, but only receiving shrugs.

"Your parents are weird." he mumbled

"No there not!" yelled Daniel, receiving a push from the older taller little boy.

"Well yeah they are! My mom said that they're F***in Gay F**gots."

Both children's mouths dropped open. This got the little Latina angry, and being just like her mama she had a low temper.

"They are not!" She yelled pushing Jon to the ground.

She suddenly felt two hands around her waist pulling her off from the boy. She started frantically kicking her legs and saying 'Let Me at Him'.

"What is going on here?!" Yelled Jon's mother grabbing her son and pulling him away.

"He said bad words and pushed my friend!" Replied Evie, know half relaxed, but still a little agitated, standing in front of her mama.

Santana put her arms on Evie shoulders, holding her daughter firmly in place. "There there feisty Latina." She sad trying to keep her cool.

Daniel dads were also there comforting there son.

"F*ckin Gay F**gots." Said Jons mother in disgrace, with her hands on her hips.

Santana blocked Evie's ears just in time.

"That's what he said." She cried looking up at her mothers.

"Alright, you know what! Let me at her!" yelled Santana

"Santana!" Brittany said through her gritted teeth.

Santana took a deep breath and said "she isn't worth it."

And with that Jon's mom stomped off, leaving the two couples shocked, mad and yet hurt all at the same time.

Daniel's parents had thanked the little Latina and her moms. The parents exchanged phone numbers and with that they both left.

* * *

><p>On the way back home Brittany and Santana thought it was a good idea to have a little talk to Evie.<p>

"We know you were sticking up for us and your friend..." Started Britt, looking at her daughter who was sitting it her pink cow print car seat.

She saw her nodding her head.

"But you know violence is never the option baby." Finished Santana, looking through the rear view mirror but also keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know and I'm sorry... He was just being really mean." She replied with a little pout, following with an arm cross and angry puff.

She received a wink from her mommy indicating she wasn't actually in trouble, just that one wink changed her mood, and the pout turned into a huge smile.

"I love you." She said giggling.

"We love you too." Sang her mothers

* * *

><p>Later That evening.<p>

The three girls were sitting in the heated car, waiting in the school parking lot. Evie was clearly disturbed by the heat and started whining.

"Oh I know it's hot baby, but they shouldn't be too much longer." Said Santana with a sympathetic, yet frustrated look on her face.

And by 'they', she was referring to the rest of The Lopez-Pierce bunch. The other 6 kids.

"Here they come know." Said Brittany trying to cheer up her baby.

"Mommy, mama." They heard as the kids opened the front door.

First came in Fabian, the youngest Lopez-Pierce boy. The mini boy version of Brittany, who was blonde and had the largest blue eyes. He had so much innocence, but yet was a energetic little 8 year old fireball.

He was followed by Isabel, the oldest girl of the household who had recently turned 14. She was the shy, quite one of the family and usually liked to be alone. She also had blonde hair, but instead had green eyes. Although having used Brittany's eggs she was carried and birthed by Santana.

The next person to enter the car was Bryssa, she was a sassy diva and despite only being 7 she had the biggest personality out of the lot. She had tan skin and long dark brown hair, with matching dark eyes and full lips, very much like her Mama.

She was followed by Sasha, who was 6. She looked exactly like her Latina mother and sisters but in reality was the complete opposite. She was calm, friendly and wouldn't ever dare for raise her voice. She was the soft spoken angel that would do anything and wanted nothing in return.

She was then followed by the last daughter Lateesha. Who was all of Santana at spirit and the Joker of the house, but nothing like either of her mothers in looks. Although having a similar skin tone to her Mommy, she had straight red hair. Red? That's right, to this day everyone was confused on where this gene came from, neither Brittany or the sperm donor recall having a red head in their family.

Lastly Lucas entered the car. The oldest and first boy. He was blonde, and also had blue eyes. He was your typical 15 year old boy. Sports and Xbox fanatic and a real charmer with girls. But he was also a total sweet heart and hopeless romantic.

Brittany's eggs were used for the first 4 children, and Santana's the last 3. All children were lucky enough to be gifted with an amazing voice. The four youngest children were all close in age, most only a year apart. Although the smallest gap being Bryssa and Sasha who were only 18 months apart, as Sasha was born 2 months premature. So after Bryssa was born, they decided they wanted another and went through another round of IVF and was successful with the first round. So when Bryssa was 11 months, they found out they were pregnant and eventually gave birth to Sasha 7 months later.

"And were off!" yelled Brittany over the talking of her children.

* * *

><p>Later That evening.<p>

Santana sat admiring her children, who sat eating their afternoon snack at the dining table. Wondering how her life came to such a beautiful turn. She wouldn't had ever thought that she would have six kids, she never really liked kids. But some how she always knew she would end up with the women of her dreams. The women she had a crush on ever since she was 14. The gorgeous, tall, dancer standing before her eyes.

"I got get to the studio, but I'll be back in 3 hours."

Santana quickly snapped out of her daze, coming back to reality.

"K babe." She sighed, "I just thought we were gonna have our usual Tuesday family night."

Brittany gave her a look that said, are you trying to make me feel guilty.

Santana giggled and walked over to her wife, placing her arms around her neck, then leaning in for a short passionate kiss.

"Ew, gross" they heard from the dining table. Santa looked over then pulled a magazine over their face. Giggles filled the dining room.

Brittany pulled away, "Anyway I got to go, bye kiddos. Oh and don't forget to feed Lord Tumbington III." She said placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"We won't" they sang.

They all watched her open the door, waving goodbye and then leaving. She was on her way to her dance studio, where she had to teach some extra classes as one of the dance teachers was feeling sick. Brittany had owned her dance studio 'Dance with Somebody' for almost 11 years now and Santana was a successful lawyer of 8 years. Santana and Brittany were now in there mid 30's and having been with each other for 18 years, and 7 kids later, they somehow made each other feel like they were 16 again.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked the brunette staring at her 7 beautiful children.

"Momma…?" Said Sasha

"Yes baby." Said Santana, a smile still set across her face.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

Santana nodded, she was usually the one who helped the kids with their homework, being a successful lawyer and all.

"Me two?" yelled Fabian

"Oh and me three!" chimed in Bryssa.

"Okay, Okay. Homework club!" She said, even though that wasn't her exact plan for the evening.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Santana lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, thinking, waiting. Waiting for her wife to come home. Who had said she would only be 3 hours and was actually 5 not including her stop to the grocery store.

By now it was 10 o'clock and all the kids were in bed. Most went without a struggle, except Bryssa, who Santana and Britt faced a constant battle with most nights.

Suddenly she heard a car pull up the drive way and soon later the door lock rattling. She looked over and soon her wife appeared through the door. She could barely see her but she could tell she was all flustered. She had her hands full of grocery bags and what looked like a skateboard.

Santana jumped up "Here let me help you." She said racing over to her wife.

"Thanks babe," she said with a sigh, then flicking on the lights, "oh and we have remind the kids to put away their toys." She said placing down the skateboard, "I tripped...again."

Santana gave an understanding nod, "Why don't you let me put these away. And you go and make us a nice warm, relaxing bath."

Brittany smiled, "Ok babe, meet you upstairs. Don't take too long"

"I won't." She laughed, as Brittany quietly went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Santana lay on her wife feeling her bare skin on her back. The water was still warm, although they had been in there for 10 minutes, the candles and flower petals Britt had set out, made it feel so much more romantic.<p>

"Has anyone ever told you're the most beautiful women in the world?" Asked a smirking Santana who looked up at her wife, making Brittany blush.

"Well actually multiple times." She giggled.

Santana turned to face Brittany and they both reached in for a kiss. A long, passionate kiss.

As they pulled away smiling they heard there bedroom door creak.

They knew it was either Bryssa or Evie, who was much afraid of the dark, she may have been a diva at times, but she was so sweet and had her weaknesses too.

"Come here sweat heart." called out Santana.

And sure enough Evie came running through their bedroom and into their bathroom. Interrupting there romantic moment.

"I can't sleep." She said with a whimper.

"Oh baby." Pouted Brittany

"Okay...well how about you leave me and mommy to finish up here and well come and see you in a few minutes." Asked Santana

Evie nodded in agreement,

"But first give your mommies a kiss." Santana said puckering her lips and tapping them with one finger. And the same did Brittany.

It was sort of a thing that they did in the Lopez-Pierce household. After giving her kisses she ran down the hall to her bedroom.

"Maybe well have to check everyone asleep next time." Whispered Brittany.

* * *

><p>As they entered their daughter's room, they saw her looking through the window at the beautiful night sky.<p>

"What are you doing?" Asked Brittany now in her favourite pink silk robe.

Evie looked up, but said nothing.

"Okay into bed baby." said Santana tapping Evie's butt, whilst Brittany pulled down the blinds.

As Evie lay in bed her mothers huddled over her, each giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at them waiting for what she wanted. She wanted to hear her mothers beautiful voices. She wanted them to sing her a lullaby.

_**A kiss when I wake in the morning**_

_**A kiss when I go to bed,**_

_**A kiss when I burn my fingers,**_

_**A kiss when I bump my head.**_

_**A kiss when my bath begins**_

_**A kiss when my bath is over,**_

_**My mamma is as full of kisses**_

_**As nurse is full of pins.**_

_**A kiss when I pull her hair,**_

_**A kiss when I play with my rattle;**_

_**She covered me all over with kisses**_

_**The day that I fell down stair.**_

_**A kiss when I give her trouble,**_

_**A kiss when I give her joy;**_

_**There's nothing like mamma's kisses**_

_**To her own little baby girl. **_


	2. Shut up and kiss me

**So here's the second chapter. I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The next day- Wednesday.<p>

Santana stood looking at herself in the mirror. Studying her outfit, she wondered if it was suitable for her lunch date with her colleagues. But she realised her black blouse and white pencil skirt, with black heels was perfect. She puckered her lips. The started fixing her hair, but was interrupted by a piercing wail.

She ran down stairs to see what had happened. And to her surprise she saw Brittany with Evie who was still in her blue striped 'I heart my moms' pyjamas, running her hand under water.

"What happened?" She asked loud enough to be heard over Evie's crying.

Isabel frantically ran in from the garage with an icepack.

"Here you go," she said leaving out beside the sink for her mother.

"What happened?" Again, asked a confused Santana

"Well, mom was making a coffee and she left the hot kettle on the bench. And while she went to add sugar, Evie climbed up on her stool and knocked the kettle on her hand as she reached for her crayon, spilling the water all over her hand."

Brittany looked over, her face full of guilt.

"I was sitting right there." said Isabel pointing to her place at the dining table. "I got up to stop her, but it all happened so fast."

"Momma, Mommy?" heard Santana from behind. It was Bryssa and Sasha, who were also in their matching pyjamas.

She looked at her confused daughters, "Girls go upstairs and get dressed. I'll be up there to help you in a sec."

Sasha looked at her momma for a second, shrugged her shoulders and ran upstairs, but Bryssa wasn't going to give up that easy.

"But, what happened Momma?" she asked.

"No buts, mommas got to help mommy. Go upstairs like I asked." She said trying to stay calm.

Bryssa looked at her momma, then at her mommy who was sitting at the kitchen bench with Evie resting an ice pack on her hand. She bowed her head in silence and ran upstairs.

"San, babe I'm gonna take her to the doctors. Just to make sure it's nothing serious." She said picking up puffy eyed Evie. Santana just nodded, "I'll make sure the kids get ready" she said. They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek, and Santana watched her two girls as they walked out the garage door. '

* * *

><p>"Momma, can I have a braid today?" asked her sweet Sasha.<p>

"Sure baby. And what about you Bryssa?" she said looking over at her daughter, who was too busy watching TV with all her other siblings, "Bryssa?"

"Oh ummm… I'll have a braid too." Santana nodded.

As she sat on her large brown, L shaped couch, with her daughter sitting in between her legs and braiding her hair, she felt her phone vibrate on the couch.

"Done baby," she said, "Your turn B, but first Momma has to take this call."

She looked down at her phone, and saw ' Baby B' was calling.

"Hey babe. How'd it go?" she asked.

"Well, it's just a small and minor burn. The doctor said it should heal within a day, but Evie's still in pain." Brittany said in a low voice. It broke Santana's heart.

"Ok that's good." She walked into the kitchen, so none of the kids could hear, "Britt, babe. Don't blame yourself. It was an accident, and accidents happen, especially through parenthood." She said trying to reassure her wife, "Remember that time I had just mopped the floors, and Fabian ran through it and busted his lip. What did you say to me?"

Brittany sighed, she knew her wife was right, but she was still overcome with guilt. "I said, accidents happen and we can only learn from our mistakes."

* * *

><p>Lucas looked at the clock, only 2 minutes until the bell went for lunch. He couldn't wait, he hated Math, he wasn't very good at it and the teacher didn't make it any easier. Lucas was sure the old grump had it in for him, she was always picking on him for things everyone did, but always pin pointed Lucas.<p>

"Lucas look at the board, and not at the clock." She said sternly.

Lucas rolled his eyes, shifted his body and faced the Ms. Carmichael. She was an older lady, Lucas guessed mid 60's. She had short blonde curly hair and always wore a lipstick colour one to many shades to bright. Ms. Carmichael was strict and harsh at times, but everyone could see that she really did care about her students and their education, well everyone except Lucas that is.

But before she could say anything else the bell rang, and Lucas wasn't taking any chances. He abruptly stood up, grabbed his books and almost bolted out the classroom. Lucas also hated that classroom, it always stunk of pubescent teenagers.

As he walked to his locker he saw the group of 'popular boys', the guys all the girls liked. They may have had the looks, but they defiantly weren't anywhere near nice. They made Lucas Year 9 and most of his high school years, a living hell. He reached his locker and entered his code. As he placed his books inside his locker, which was surprisingly really clean, except for a few crumpled up pieces of paper here and there. He felt a hot breath down the back of his neck.

"Hey mommies boy." He heard from behind him followed by some chuckles, but he recognised straight away who the voice came from. He huffed and slowly closed his locker, turning around to face the enemy.

"How are your mothers today? Are you sure ones not a man, cause they're way to hot to be Lesos." He laughed.

"Shut up Brad." Mumbled Lucas.

"Oh don't worry Lucas, cause when I'm done with them they'll be straight as f*ck."

This pushed Lucas over the edge, he usually didn't lose his temper and he had put up with this nonsense for years. But this time, Bradley had gone to far.

Lucas took a deep breathe, he stared at Bradley,who was in the midst of saying something else when Lucas shut him up by punching him right in his nose, blood immediatley came gushing out. Bradly fell to the ground with a thud, just as he was about to get up showing he wasn't intimidated by Lucas at all, Ms. Carmichael came to the rescue and stopped the two boys, almost getting whacked in the face herself.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat in the office chair, looking at around the principal's office avoiding eye contact. He tried to distract himself; he could feel Principal Jones' eyes staring at him.<p>

Come on mom, hurry up he thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Brittany lay on the couch, feeling Evie's little breaths as her chest rose up and down. A sleeping Evie lay on her mother legs. Still in her pyjamas, and her burnt hand wrapped in a bandage. Brittany looked down at her baby, she smiled, she was so proud of what she and Santana had created, 7 beautiful lives. She ran her finger up and down Evie's arm, which she loved and so did Santana. Brittany was amazing when it came to comforting her children, no matter the problem.

**Bzzzzzzzzz, **Brittany's phone vibrated. She leant forward, careful not to wake Evie and pulled the bedazzled phone to her ear.

"Hey babe." She heard from the other end.

"Hey Tana." She smiled. "How's your lunch going?"

She heard a sigh "It was great, but I just got a phone call from the school."

"What happened? Is everything okay?" A worried expression spread across her face.

"Yeah, but Lucas started a fight, apparently punching that kid. The one who has been bugging him lately."

"Oh. I guess he couldn't handle it anymore, and went 'All Lima Heights'. " She said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, but I really feel for him though Britt."

"Me too…" Brittany was starting to get teary.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go pick him up. You stay home with Evie. Love ya."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Soon after.<p>

"We understand the circumstances Lucas, but we do not tolerate violence at our school."

"We completely understand Miss Jones, but I don't think it's fair that Lucas has had to put up with this nonsense throughout his whole high school years." sighed Santana.

She felt so guilty, she knew the only reason Lucas had been having a hard time at school, was the fact that he had two moms. It wasn't just Lucas though, every one of her children had experienced this bullying at least once, except for Evie who hadn't started school yet, she had just started 4 year old kindergarten. Her and Brittany had discussed this topic a lot lately, it seemed as the children got older the worse the bulling was.

"I also completely agree with you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, but we have tried to resolve the problem and hopefully this will be the last time it occurs."

"Hopefully." Mumbled Lucas, receiving a stern glare from Santana.

"Okay, well…Lucas has been suspended for the rest of the week and I have informed all his teachers."

They all nodded in agreement.

"May I ask what exactly happened, Lucas?" asked Principal Jones.

Lucas sighed, "They were saying inappropriate things about my moms and have been for the last 3 years. I just had enough." He looked over at his mother, a slight sad smile on her face, she was proud of him for sticking up for himself, but yet she was constantly explaining to most of her children that violence was never the option.

"Hone, what were they saying?" asked Santana.

Lucas shook his head; he couldn't tell his mother what they had said.

"Lucas." She said in a stern voice.

"He said once I'm done with your mothers they'll be straight af." He whispered, "And your my moms, I couldn't listen to him say that stuff." Santana stomach dropped, although full of guilt, she was disgusted and annoyed with what was said about her and Brittany.

* * *

><p>Late that night.<p>

Santana stood in the door way staring at her exhausted wife. Her little chat with her had worked, but she could tell Brittany was doubting herself.

"It's been a long day!" sighed Santana as she fell on the bed next to Brittany, who lay facing the opposite direction. She moved closer spooning her wife, and reached for her hand.

"Yeah," puffed Brittany. "Tana…"

"Hmmm." said Santana as she lay closing her eyes.

"I've realised now that what you said was true. Accidents do happen, and it **was** only an accident." Santana lay listening, "But I should have known not to leave the kettle on the bench-"she was interrupted as Santana bent over her, giving Brittany a quick kiss, "BABE, it was an accident! I know you feel bad, but how were you to know that was going to happen. You're an amazing mom and don't ever doubt yourself okay?" Brittany looked at her wife, she stared into her dark eyes. "You're amazing, you know that." She said, giving her wife a kiss. "I know I am." She said raising her eyebrow, Brittany giggled. "But your amazinger." said Santana. "Oh, but what about Lucas? " Santana looked at Brittany, "We'll deal with him tomorrow... now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm sorry. I feel like I kinda let you down by this chapter, but I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting!<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please give a review, I really appreciate your feed back. XOXO.**


	3. Practice Makes Progress

**Hey gleeks!**** Heres the next chapter... Sorry it's short. This chapter was mainly to still introduce the characters and show the way their family works.**

** Review- XOXO**

* * *

><p>The next morning- Thursday.<p>

Lucas sat at the dining table alone, playing with his spoon, moving around his cereal, all the other children were upstairs getting ready. He sighed and rested his head on his hand, he wasn't too bothered about being suspended, and at least he got to stay home. He was also not that bothered about all the homework he had, but it was the fact that he was going to get beaten the crap out of by Bradley and his friends when he returned to school.

Santana came walking through the dining room, she held a tray with cups, juice, a plate of toast and different spreads. "You okay baby?" She said, Lucas gave a slight nod.

She then walked over to hallway, and spoke into the intercom. "Kids, breakfast." After no longer than a few minutes later all the kids came running down the stairs, in their uniforms and all ready for school. They all took their seats at the 10 seat dining table. Brittany and Evie hand in hand came up from the basement then followed by Bryssa. Santana knew she was in a bad mood, her arms were crossed and her nose screwed up and creases in her forehead.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Santana as she walked over and kissed Brittany. She looked down at Bryssa; she could see the guilt all over her face, then at Evie who sported a pout.

Brittany looked at Bryssa giving her a disappointed look. "I caught Bryssa trying to give Evie a haircut. But luckily I stopped her in time." Santana gasped, "Bryssa. I'm very disappointed in you! You know better, now go and sit down and have breakfast." She said her voice slightly rose, silencing everyone.

Bryssa looked up at her mommy, and then at her momma, she knew they were both very disappointed. She took a deep breath and yelled "I DON'T WANT ANY!" she stomped of running upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Bryssa! Bryssa Ailen Lopez-Pierce!" yelled Santana as she bang on her daughter's bedroom door "OPEN UP!" There was no reply. Santana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Bryssa may you please open the door?" She heard footsteps, and then the door slowly opened. Santana looked down at Bryssa, her arms crossed. "B. I hope you know what you did was wrong, trying to cut Evie's hair and yelling at me."<p>

Bryssa nodded, "I'm sorry!"

"Now I want you to go apologise to Evie and your Mommy! But first give me a hug."

Bryssa moved forward, giving her momma a hug, as she pulled back she sighed and ran off down stairs.

Santana stood in the doorway. She watched as Bryssa ran down the stairs, she reminded her so much of herself when she was that age. She defiantly had the Lopez temper, most of the younger ones did.

* * *

><p>Thursday Evening.<p>

Brittany sat watching Lateesha dance, she was truly amazing. Brittany admired her daughters dancing skills and had to admit her daughter was better than her when she was that age. The music stopped and Lateesha looked at her mother, waiting for her opinion.

Brittany eagerly clapped her hands, "Looking good Tesha! You're going to be great!" She said.

"Really? Cause I was late on my fouetté." She said with a sigh.

Brittany looked at her daughter; she could tell she was disappointed in herself. But she knew she was just under a lot of stress with her dance competition coming up. Lateesha was really excited, this was going to be her second solo of the year, but she also didn't want to let her dance coach and especially her mommy down.

"Practice makes progress." said Brittany opening her warm arms, inviting her daughter, Lateesha soon accepting. She wrapped her arms around her mother, giving her a slight squeeze. "But don't worry you're _asombroso_ (amazing)." Lateesha giggled at her mom's attempt at Spanish. She knew the words; she just couldn't quite pronounce them. "I should just leave the Spanish to Mama, shouldn't I?" She laughed as Lateesha nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Santana sat on the playroom floor, surrounded by children. She watched as Sasha and Fabian played kings and queens. Fabian wore a plastic crown on his head along with a red cape. Sasha had a jewelled tiara and a princess dress. The two got along so well, and loved to play dress ups. Santana looked over at the other end of the room, she watched Bryssa as she sat in the naughty chair.

Looking at her watch she said, "Times up Mijia." She walked over and kneeled in front of the little Latina. "Are you ready to apologise for pushing Sasha… twice."

"Yes Momma." Bryssa got up, and walked over to Sasha, giving her a hug "I'm sorry Sash."

Santana smiled. "Good girl. Now where did Evie go?"

"Here…" she heard.

Santana looked around but couldn't find her, then she spotted her little head pop out from under the staircase, where Brittany had set up a little 'princess cave' as Evie had called it.

"How's your hand baby?" asked Santana, as Evie came running towards her. She studied Evie's hand, it was no longer blistered and was only slightly red.

"It's good; it only hurts a little bit." Evie replied smiling, she was tough just like her momma, "When will mommy be back?"

"Hmm…" Santana responded, "Not too much longer."

Brittany had taken Isabel and Lateesha with her to the studio. They both had a class and Santana chose to stay and look after the younger children, whilst Lucas was upstairs doing homework. Santana loved spending time with the kids. She only worked 4 days a week, and only ever worked school hours, but couldn't miss an opportunity to stay home and play. She was glad that she got to spend time at home with her children and beautiful blonde wife. Santana also owned her own small Law business. So with 'Dance with Somebody' and Santana's firm, they were able to provide for their large family. Brittany also only worked a few days a week, teaching a few dance classes here and there, so Evie went to kindergarten Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, the days both mothers worked.

Brittany and Santana also made a rule that **ALL** children had to be in some kind of club and play a sport. All the girls took classes at Brittany's studio, they all loved to dance, but some were more passionate than others. The boys on the other hand played football. But, all of the Lopez-Pierce kids took singing lessons and again some enjoyed it more than others. Santana and Brittany thought it was important to introduce music to their children at a young age, but were careful to never force anything on them.

"Okay. Cause I want to make you and mommy a treat, using my new kitchen oven." Said Evie, "Cupcake or Burger?"

"Cupcake." Smiled Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again that is was so short! But the chapter I am working on next will hopefully be longer, and more interesting. Please keep reading and Review!<strong>

**I love your feedback.**

**Also comment suggestions and things you may want to see in the future! **


	4. It's Been a Long Day

**Hey Guys. so heres the next chapter. Sorry for being late and short but, hope you like it. **

**Oh and thanks for 1000+ views.**

* * *

><p>Friday Night.<p>

Isabel and Lucas sat trying to comfort their upset siblings. They were all in the basement, huddled together on the plush, alphabet play mat. They could hear the yelling upstairs. The kids hated hearing their moms argue, especially Evie. Evie was on the verge of tears

"It's okay Evie. Don't cry!" Whispered Isabel, giving her little sister a tight squeeze, making Evie cry even more. "It will all be over soon!" Their mothers rarely fought, actually they never fought they just argued. But when they did it never really lasted that long. They would yell at each other for a while, which usually ended up with one of them crying, this was usually Brittany. Brittany was so sensitive and hated fighting, especially with Santana. And Santana didn't like it either, she hated upsetting Brittany and the kids.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day.<p>

Brittany and the Lopez-Pierce bunch stood at the front door, Brittany went to unlock the door, but after turning the handle the it opened.

"Momma's home" yelled Evie.

As they walked through the door, and into the inviting hallway, they saw Santana, she was lying on the couch, her eyes closed and grasping her head.

"Momma!" They all yelled, as they run over stacking on top of Santana.

"Aghhhh. Guys I love you but it's been a long day..." All the kids knew that Santana wasn't in the mood, taking a step back they looked at their mommy.

"Why don't you guys go and get something to eat. Me and momma are going to have a talk." They nodded, and all ran off.

Santana sat up, Brittany took a seat next to her.

"Hey" she said resting her hand on her Santana's lap, trying no to seem too happy. She was trying to control herself, she had some exciting news. Santana look up at Brittany, her eyes were shining.

"What's wrong babe? You seem..." Brittany said rubbing Santana's leg.

"Exhausted, irritated, annoyed." Replied Santana. Brittany looked at her, her smile suddenly faded.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just been a long day. Frankie quit and a window was smashed..." She was quickly interrupted by a kiss.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." Said brittany as she pulled away. She wasn't sure wether to tell Santana her news, but she decided to wait.

"I got get ready." Brittany said, changing the topic. "I have an extra class, and Isabel and Bryssa have a class too. Come on." she said pulling Santana up. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Whilst the kids are downstairs.<p>

"BRITTANY!" The yell echoed through the hallway.

"No San..." Brittany yelled back. "I don't want to talk about it."

Brittany walked away, tears rushing down her face.

"It's just a spare room! I don't understand why you're so upset. All I said was to turn it into a bar." This made Brittany cry even more and Santana even more confused. She couldn't see what the big deal was, after all the room was rarely ever used. They lived in a big 7 bedroom house, plus a study. The seventh bedroom wasn't in use, as Brittany and Santana had a room upstairs, and so did Evie, Sasha and Bryssa who shared a room, Fabian and Lateesha. Then Lucas and Isabel had there own bedroom in the basement.

Santana stood facing Brittany, who was covering her face with both placed both hands on her hips and sighed.

"Britt, I don't understand. This can't be about the spare room. Is about the window at work, cause the buildings insured and we have enough money to pay for it. Or is it Frankie, I know you liked him bu-"

Brittany raised her hand, "No it's just..." She could barely talk, as she stood bawling her eyes. "I'm going to bed!"

* * *

><p>The kids sat looking at each other. Evie now was sitting in Isabel's lap. Bryssa and Sasha hand in hand, Fabian sitting next to Lucas and Lateesha holding his hand. They had all snuck downstairs into the playroom, to be with the two oldest. Every time their moms argued they would.<p>

"I think they stopped." Sasha whispered.

They all nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to bed." Lucas mumbled.

"Wait!" Said Bryssa, stopping all of the siblings who were half way up the stairs. "Can we all sleep down here tonight?" She whispered, "Together."

* * *

><p>Brittany sat on her bed in the dark. She had stopped crying by now, but her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara smudged all over her face. She was upset with herself, she knew Santana was right. After all it was just a spare room. But it was important to her. She sighed and noticed two shadows near the doorway. One tall and the other small and shaking, they were hand in hand.<p>

"Mommy." She heard, looking over the shadow became a face, and then a body. The light flicked on.

"Hey baby." She said opening her arms, which were suddenly filled with a small warm body.

"Don't cry mommy."

"I know, I'm sorry Fabian."

"Don't be Lo siento (sorry). Just be happy." He whispered hugging his mommy tight and tucking his head into her neck. Fabian always somehow incorporated Spanish into his day. None of the kids were exactly fluent, but they knew, and understood how to say most things, and speak in sentences

Brittany looked up. Santana stood, her arms crossed, a slight sad smile on her face. "All the kids are sleeping downstairs. They are all asleep, but Fabian, who came up to see if we were okay." Fabian nodded.

Once Fabs and Brittany had hugged for a few moments in silence, she was ready to talk to Brittany. "Okay Fabs. Gracias for looking after your mommy, but Momma needs to talk to her in private and apologise." She said her eyes full of guilt. Even though she was confused, she still felt so guilty for upsetting Brittany. Fabian ran off, "Goodnight."

Santana took a seat next to Brittany. "Britt-Britt talk to me."

Brittany sighed, looking at Santana she could tell she was upset with herself. "Tana. I don't know what happened. I have just been really emotional lately. You were right it's just a stupid room." She herself didn't exactly know why she had got _that_ upset over the spare room.

"It's okay Britt-Britt. You're just under a lot of stress." She said rubbing Brittany's back. They were looking at each other now, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you." Brittany whimpered "And I'm sorry." Santana leaned over and placed a kiss on Brittany's nose. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it.<strong>

**Thanks to jtour for the suggestion!**

**Please Review and Thanks for reading!**


	5. Two Kick Ass Moms

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>The next day- Saturday.<p>

Santana opened her eyes, she looks to her right, she sees her sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful, and much happier than last night. Santana moved closer and placed a kiss on Brittany's forehead. Brittany scrunched her face, then soon after slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." She whispered, followed by a yawn.

"Oh sorry Britt-Britt, I didn't mean to wake you."

Brittany shrugged it off and gave Santana a slow kiss; her lips were so soft and full.

"Feeling better?" asked Santana.

Brittany only nodded, and shifted closer to Santana, resting her head under Santana's chin.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

"Do you think momma and mommy will be fighting again?" asked Sasha, tilting her head.

Fabian shook his head, "Momma said she was going to say sorry to mommy last night."

"I hope so." whispered Sasha.

All the kids sat at the dining table. Some were colouring others writing, but fell into a awkward silence.

They stayed in silence for a while until, "Mommy, Mama." yelled Evie.

Everyone turned their head, Brittany and Santana hand in hand.

Evie ran up, Santana lifting her on to her hip.

"Good morning mija. Good morning kiddos." She exclaimed, a smile set on her face.

Sasha got up and ran to Brittany. She lifted Sasha onto her knee. "Are you better?" She asked, only reviving a nod. They fell into an awkward silence. "What's for breakfast?" asked Lateesha, finally breaking the silence. Brittany hummed and then looked over at Santana, she gave her a week. "Pancakes!"

* * *

><p>Santana was leaning on the kitchen island, staring at Brittany, who was searching through the cupboards for all the ingredients.<p>

"Babe." She said smiling.

Brittany looked over her shoulder, she thought about telling Santana her special news. But her thoughts were interrupted "I think we should do something this weekend." Brittany nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

Santana hummed, and then walked over wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and resting her head on her shoulders. Brittany stood in front of the window.

"Well..." Santana racked her brain for an idea, but stopped. She noticed someone standing at the other end of the room.

"Momma?"

"Yeah mija." She answered, pulling away from Brittany.

"Can I help you and mommy, make the pancakes?" Her smile grew,

"Oh I don't know. Britt-Britt should we let Sash help?"

Sash giggled, nodding her head.

"Well..." started Brittany, "Of course baby." She said opening her arms, Sash ran to her clinging her tightly.

"Well we better get started" Cheered Santana, clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>After breakfast.<p>

All the kids sat along the couch, all engaged in their own conversations.

"Guys!" Santana announced raising her voice, silencing everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Bryssa.

"Well..." Santana started, "Your mommy and I, wanted to apologise for last night."

The kids looked at each other, they knew their moms where on good terms today. They were holding hands at breakfast, and no one sensed any tension.

"Yeah! I'm sorry, and Tana I'm sorry for staring an argument over something really silly." Said Brittany, feeling really embarrassed.

"Well were just glad, that everyone's really happy!" Lucas said. He could see his mom was embarrassed.

"Is that all?" sighed Bryssa.

"No actually." Santana reached for Brittany's hand. "You're mom and I were talking, and we decided..."

The kids looked at them, their eyes wide open.

"We're going on a road trip." They squealed.

"It's going to be for two days, so you miss a day of school."

All the kids cheered, "Road trip!"

* * *

><p>The kids were super excited for their road trip. They all immediately started packing. Because they had quite a large family, they didn't really do many things, holiday wise. Brittany and Santana avoided long trips, it really stressed them out. All the packing and double checking, driving and they were scared they were going to lose someone.<p>

Lucas was especially ecstatic. He was really looking forward to this road trip. He was missing a day of school. Everyday away from that place was a day away from Bradley and getting bashed up. The road trip was also a way for home to ease his mind and enjoy himself, he hoped.

He sat at his desk, head phones attached and music playing full blast. He didn't even hear Brittany knock. She walked over and pulled of his head phones. He was startled and look over his shoulder.

"Oh hey mom. You scared me!"

Brittany chuckled, "Oh sorry."

He turned his wheelie chair around to face his mom.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She mumbled. "Lucas, I know you're worried about the whole Brad situation. But, I never really told you that I am proud of you for sticking up for yourself, me and your momma both are." She sighed. "And I love you so much." She was crying know. She was so emotional, and Lucas didn't really understand why.

"Mom, mom I know." He tried to assure her and gave her a hug. "Mom I want you know that, I don't care what any of the other kids say. I love you and momma, both. I don't care that I have two moms, none of us do! I mean a dad would be cool, but I have two kick ass moms, we love and care about me." He said squeezing her tighter.

She pulled away "I'm sorry." She whispered

"Don't be."

"You know Lucas; I will never forget the day you were born! Your momma and I were ecstatic."

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me the story."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana even though only being 20 had settled down into their own apartment. Brittany was sure she was ready to start a family with Santana, but Santana wasn't too sure. They were so young and had their whole lives ahead of them, but Santana would do anything for Brittany.<p>

They remember meeting the sperm donor; they wanted to make sure he was everything they looked for, which was mainly appearance wise. But after meeting him, whose name was Paul Miller; they knew he was the one. He was a great guy, appearance wise and he was intelligent, young and had great morals. They used the same do or for every one of their children.

After going through their first round of IVF, Brittany became more hesitant. She wasn't sure she was ready, and so when she found out it worked, she couldn't help but feel a little bit lost and upset. But after a few months, that all went away.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany stood staring out the window; she could see the children across the street playing. She loved the apartment where they lived. It had two bedrooms, was spacious and right across from the park.<em>

_She smiled as she heard the front door unlock, turning around she saw her beautiful wife. "Hey babe!" She said, her smile grew bigger. _

_"Hey Britt-Britt." She giggled. "How is our little baby boy going?"_

_Brittany replied "Perfect."_

_"I have some exciting news." squealed Santana, giving her wife a hug._

_"So today I came into work, and Samie told me that I was wanted in the conference room. I immediately thought I was fired. And almost went all Lima a heights on his ass, but as I entered the room, I saw The Boss, not like the manager, the BOSS! So anyway I sat down and we had a quick chat, and he told me he loved my work and then... Wait for it. He gave me a promotion." She squealed once again. She looked at Brittany. Her face pale and no expression what so ever._

_"I think my water just broke!" She whispered._

_Brittany had been in labour for 10 hours. She was exhausted and lay in bed, Santana by her side. Santana could barely keep her eyes open, but Magee to say "how are you babe?" She whispered, her for raspy._

_"Good." Replied Brittany, reaching out for Santana's hand._

_They were interrupted, "Ms Pierce and Ms Lopez," she walked over and in her hands was a sleeping baby boy; he cooed and licked his lips, "Here is your baby boy." Shake the nurse smiling. She handed him over to Brittany, "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." She said, the leaving the room. They just lay there looking at their beautiful baby boy._

_"Oh Britt-Britt. " cooed Santana breaking the comfortable silence. "He looks just like you."_

_Brittany couldn't help but smile, he did look like her, he had her nose and the same blonde hair, even though there wasn't much of it._

_"He's perfect." Brittany exclaimed, "Lucas Mateo Lopez-Pierce is indeed perfect!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Than<strong>**k you guys for reading, please review_!_**


	6. Should She Tell?

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you like! Im sorry, i feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. **

**Please review, follow and fav.**

* * *

><p>Saturday.<p>

The Lopez-Pierce family got up really early in the morning; well actually it was only 5:30. They had everything ready, and had double checked yesterday. Santana had also gone to the store the day before, to get any extra supplies.

Santana was busy, with the help of Sasha putting everything in the car. They were only going for two days, but with all their luggage and food and extra supplies it looked they were going for a month.

"Thanks baby." smiled Santana, as Sasha passed her a back pack. Sasha smiled back.

"Momma where are we going?"

"Well, mommy and I were thinking that maybe well drive around and go to water park, and have lunch. Then the zoo. Then we are going to stop at a motel to sleep, then on the next day were going to a park to visit momma and mommies friends, and maybe a trampoline park." Santana laughed as her daughter little mouth dropped open. "Wow that's a lot! We are going to have so much fun." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Later that morning.<p>

They had been driving for around 3 hours and still had an hour until they got to Lima. Yep, they were going back to Lima for the weekend. The kids had been there before but that was year ago. Santana and Brittany missed their old friends and it just so happened Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were also in town. Santana had actually heard all the New Yorkers were coming back, and suggested to Brittany they should all catch up. They were especially excited as their old glee friends had kids too.

The Lopez-Pierce family lived in a large, family town. They lived in their dream house and had the perfect family and that's all the two women needed, but most of all they needed each other. They loved each other so much that some days they had I make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Okay. Let's stop and get some fresh air." said Brittany pulling the 11 seater van into a gas station. "We still have an hour to go."

There were a few moans, but when Brittany turned around the only ones who were not sleeping were Fabian, Lucas and Bryssa. She looked over to the passenger seat, Santana was out too. Santana drove the first two hours and it was now Brittany's turn to drive for the last two.

"Oh ok." She laughed. "You guys want out?"

All kids nodded vigorously. "Ok, well I'll be out in a sec." She said as they hurried out of the car.

Brittany sighed, sitting, staring at her beautiful wife. Even when she was asleep and her hair was all over the place and she had no makeup on, to Brittany she was the most beautiful women in the world. She thought about waking Santana up, but she couldn't, Santana was so tired and stressed, she didn't want to forget anything and doubled check four times last night. Brittany pressed a soft kiss on Santana's forehead; she was so excited and didn't know how long she could last without telling Santana.

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

"We're here!" yelled Brittany as they pulled up to the motel." Cheers spread through the car. Now everyone was awake and ready for a day of adventure.

They pulled up to their hotel room. The outside wasn't anything pretty and the inside to there surprise wasn't all that bad. It was actually pretty big, with 4 double beds, a small kitchenette and bathroom. Sure, it wasn't the ideal sleeping arrangements for a family of 9, but that's all that was available.

"I bags this bed." Yelled Bryssa jumping onto the biggest, king size bed.

Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "No Bryssa this bed is for me and mommy."

Bryssa sighed, "okay, I'll take that one." She pointed to the opposite side of the room, which had two double beds.

"Okay how about this." Brittany explained. "Momma and I will share the big bed. Lucas and Fabian share a bed. Bryssa, Sasha and Evie go together and Lateesha and Isabel share."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay well that's sorted. Now let's get ready for the water park!" yelled Santana.

* * *

><p>Soon after.<p>

The kids all swam in the pool. Santana counting each child, making sure she hadn't lost one. It had happened before, multiple times actually, Fabian had wondered of at a store once and so had Bryssa and Lucas had got lost at the zoo.

"Okay everyone's here." She took a deep breath.

"Babe, calm down." soothed Brittany, massaging the brunette shoulders.

"I know. I'm trying. I just don't wanna loose anyone."

Brittany placed a kiss on the Latinas shoulder, "We won't."

Brittany and Santana took a seat on the two banana lounges behind them. Towels and clothes were thrown everywhere. Brittany wondered why her kids were so messy.

"Mommy?" Brittany shifted from the banana lounge and turned to where the voice was coming from. "Yes Bryssa?"

"Can we go on the water slides now?"

Brittany looked over at Santana, who gave her a slight nod. "Okay baby, round up everyone."

No matter than a minute later Bryssa and all the kids came running over. Everyone seemed extremely happy. They had been in the pool for half an hour and it was clear they were bored. They were all smiling and ready to go, except for one.

"Oh what's wrong Evie?" Santana cooed.

"I don't wanna go on the water slides." She cried, "There too big and scary."

"Mija." Santana sat trying to comfort her daughter. Evie was a scardy cat, but had a feisty temper. "Well you can stay here with momma." Evie wrapped her arms around the brunette and rested her head in her neck. "Anyone else want to stay with momma?" Santana looked around, "Yeah I do." Whispered Sasha, "The water slides look scary." "Okay Mija."

* * *

><p>"How were the water slides?" asked Santana, as Brittany bent over to give her a kiss.<p>

"Good, they all went on the really long one." she said pointing. She was right, it was rally long, and really high. It also was very windy and Santana didn't even know if she would want to go down it. She may have acted like a bitch, sometimes. Even though now, she rarely went all Lima Heights and was able to control her temper, she had to admit she wouldn't have ever gone down it. She was kind of glad that Evie and Sasha didn't want to go. They probably wouldn't have been allowed anyway. "How do we have such brave kids." She grinned. Looking over at the picnic table, she watched all her children engaged in their separate conversation.

"They get it from their momma."

Santana laughed, "Nah… not just me. Their mommy is super brave too."

Brittany blushed, "I love you."

"I love you to, forever and always Britt."

* * *

><p>They were back at the motel, getting ready to go to the zoo. Luckily it was daylight savings and they still had 5 hours until it got dark.<p>

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Santana picking up her coat. "Yep." replied Brittany, kissing Santana's forehead.

"Then let's go." Santana clapped.

As they stood in line, waiting to purchase their tickets, Santana couldn't help but smile. She had her baby girl wrapped in her arms, her children were so happy and excited and her beautiful blonde wife was who was also much happier than the previous few days.

"How many would you like?" asked the staff member, behind the glass window.

"Two adult and 7 kids." replied Brittany.

"7?" questioned the man. Santana and Brittany smile and nodded. They were constantly questioned about whether they were a couple, and if all the children were there's.

"Are they all yours?" He said pointing to Brittany.

"Yes and no. They're all mine but, there also my wife's." She looked over at Santana. There was no shame telling people about being each other's wives. They loved each other and didn't care what other people thought.

"Okay...well start with the gorillas, then the meerkats and lemurs then-" started Brittany, but she was interrupted.

"I wanna see the butterflies." squawked Evie.

Santana gave her a disapproving look, she was about to say something but Brittany cut in "I know baby, but you have to have patience. It also isn't all about you and you have to ask politely next time." Her voice stern and serious.

Evie nodded, "Sorry Mommy." She motioned for Santana to put her down and ran over to her mommy, hugging her leg.

"It's okay Mija." smiled Brittany, leaning down to give Evie a hug.

"Anyway as I was saying."

They spent the next four hours walking around the zoo. They kids began to complain about their feet being sore and that they had seen all the animals. Santana and Brittany couldn't be bothered with the whining, so they decided to go back to the motel.

* * *

><p>The drive home was quite, all the kids were asleep. They had had a long day.<p>

Santana sat in the passenger seat. Her legs lay folded on the chair, her feet ached.

"Britt-Britt, you look tired. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Brittany looked over at Santana, "No baby...but I need you to give me a kiss, right her on the cheek." She pointed, showing Santana where she wanted to feel her soft lips.

Santana giggled and did as her wife requested.

They pulled up to the motel. It was now dark outside and if it wasn't for a light post over the road, they wouldn't be able to see at all.

"I'll grab Evie and Sash. You grab Fabs." Suggested Santana.

"Okay Brittany whispered, opening the car door.

Santana picked up Evie and brought her inside. She lay her down on the bed, she thought about changing her into her pyjamas, but didn't want to wake the little Latina.

Brittany came in next cradling Fabian. "I'll wake the others."

Santana grabbed Sasha next and then Bryssa, whilst Brittany woke the three oldest.

Once all the kids were in bed, Brittany plopped down landing next to Santana

"Tired?" She winked.

Santana laughed, "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Brittany blushed.

"Brittany." Santana whispered, playfully smacking Brittany's thigh. "The kids are in the room."

"Nah...I'm just joking." She said leaning towards Santana, "How about a kiss?"

She leaned in closer to Santana, their lips met and soon Brittany could feel Santana's tongue dancing in her mouth. She pulled back, "I think we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Santana only nodded.

They lay there for a few minutes. Brittany thought to herself, she wondered if this was the right moment to tell Santana.

"San..." she whispered, careful not to wake the kids.

"Yeah...Britt." replied Santana, now half asleep. She moved closer to Brittany, wrapping her arms around her and resting her he'd under Brittany's chin.

Brittany took a deep breath "I'm pregnant!"

Santana's eyes snapped open, "WHAT!" she replied a little too loudly, stunned.

Brittany grinned "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

><p><strong>So some of you were right. I really think 8 is the perfect number to stop at. 7 is an odd number and 8 keeps everything well rounded..lol. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**And again plaese review, follow or fav.**

**Goodbye Gleeks.**


	7. A Drop In The Ocean

**Here's the next and longest chapter by far. Thanks for Reading. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review.**

**Oh and btw I do not own any of the songs in my Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Santana lay in the motel bed. She could feel Brittany's warm breath on her neck; Brittany lay close Santana, her head rested underneath Santana's neck. Santana hadn't had any sleep, she was too busy thinking about the exciting news Brittany had told her. After a year of IVF it finally worked. Once Evie turned 3, they decided to try for one more. They wanted an even 8. Although they loved their girls, they both really desired another little boy, but they would love the child no matter what.<p>

Brittany slighted shifted, scrunching up her face and then slowing opening her eyes.

"San," she croaked

Santana whispered back, "Yes baby." As she ran her thumb on the back of the blondes hand.

Brittany moved closer snuggling into Santana, "I love you."

Santana's heart melted, "I love you too, forever and always! How are you feeling?"

"Fine Tana." Whispered Brittany.

"Okay...well its 5 o'clock, you should go back to sleep." She said looking at her black watch. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss on Brittany's forehead.

"So should you." The blonde replied. "I know you haven't slept all night..."

"How did you know?" Santana smirked, Brittany knew her so well.

"Because I'm your wife."

Santana giggled, "Okay! I'll try."

She rested her head on Brittany's and closed her eyes...

* * *

><p>Santana opened her eyes; she rubbed them trying to make her vision clear. She moaned and slowly sat up. She looked next the empty space next to her, wondering where her beautiful blonde wife had gone.<p>

She looked around the motel room. All the kids were up and about. Lucas sat on his bed, talking to Isabel.

"Don't worry Lucas. He knows you're not going to sit around and take it anymore. He knows you'll fight back." said Isabel, trying to reassure Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled.

Lucas had to admit he was enjoying himself, but every now and then Brad popped into his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared... Scared of what the boys would do to him.

Santana felt so bad for Lucas, but she had done everything she could. She walked over to them and gave them a kiss on the forehead, "Good Morning."

They smiled. "Good Morning mom."

Santana looked around the small room again, but Brittany was still nowhere in sight. She saw Bryssa, Sasha and Evie sitting on their bed, they were practicing their Spanish.

"Cómo te llamas?" Asked Bryssa, (what's your name?)

Sasha giggled, "Me llamo, Sasha."

Santana smiled, "Well done hijas!" She exclaimed.

The three girls looked at Evie, "Your turn." They said simultaneously.

Evie hesitated, "Me llamo, Evie." She smiled.

"Well done Mija." Clapped Santana. "Now where's your mommy?"

"Baño." Answered Bryssa.

Santana turned her head towards the bathroom, and nodded.

She walked over towards the bathroom and noticed Fabian and Lateesha sitting at the dining table a few meters away. She walked over and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." replied Fabian.

"Yeah...good morning." Replied Lateesha chewing, she held a muesli bar in her hand, and covered her mouth whilst chewing.

Once she had said good morning to everyone she walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door.

Santana slowly pushed open the door, she saw Brittany standing in front of the mirror applying her make up. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a sleeveless grey cropped tee and a black maxi skirt.

Brittany immediately smiled and turned to face her wife. "Good morning."

Santana smile grew, "Hey baby." She made her way over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned in for a kiss, her tongue liking Brittany's lips, and Brittany opening them so Santana could enter, their tongues danced together and suddenly Santana pulled away.

"I need to pee. " her faced scrunched up.

Brittany giggled.

"So how long have I been asleep for?" asked Santana, still sitting on the toilet.

Brittany turned to face the mirror; she continued to apply her mascara. "Well it's 9:00. So not that long, but I didn't want to wake you, I knew you hadn't had any sleep. So I got the kids up and made them breakfast. I'm surprised you slept through all their noise."

Santana had always been a deep sleeper, but Brittany was the complete opposite, any little movement could wake her up.

"Thanks babe." Santana said, washing her hands. "So how's the baby?" She grinned.

Brittany bit her bottom lip, "Good...I think."

They both laughed.

"When did you find out?" Asked Santana leaning on the bathroom vanity.

"A week..."

Santana's eyes widened, "Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

Brittany sighed, "Well I was going to tell you but every time I went to say something, we were interrupted or we were busy or..."

Santana nodded. "How far along?"

"5 weeks." Brittany smiled. It wasn't easy to tell, Brittany wasn't even showing yet, she usually started showing at around 2 months.

Santana tilted her head, "No wonder you didn't want to transform the spare room into a bar..."

Brittany slightly nodded, she was still embarrassed.

Santana giggled, "It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed." She leaned in and gave Brittany another kiss. "How did you know?"

"Well my period was late and I was having terrible morning sickness, of course I didn't know that it was morning sickness though."

Santana nodded in agreement, for the past few weeks she had watched Brittany vomit her heart out. But pregnancy didn't cross her mind.

Brittany smiled, she was so happy that she had finally told Santana. "When should we tell the kids?"

"At lunch today?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'm gonna have a shower.

* * *

><p>Lateesha sat on the bed next to her mommy. The one bathroom situation was not working so well. It was already 10 o'clock and Fabian, Bryssa and Evie still hadn't had a shower.<p>

"Okay Fabian, your turn!" said Isabel coming out of the bathroom. "Try and hurry."

Lateesha rolled her eyes. She desperately wanted to get out of that motel room.

"Mommy, are we ever going to go?" She whined.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Have patience Teesh, we will leave soon."

"Okay but-" she was interrupted by Sasha.

"Mommy, do you like my outfit?"

Brittany looked at her daughters outfit, she was wearing a denim chambray shirt and faux-leather leggings. The weather had cooled down over the past few days, and summer was almost ending.

"I love it baby." She said opening her arms for a hug. Sasha wrapped her arms around her mother.

She pulled back, "Momma picked it out."

And as if on command Santana made her way out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a white with a black collar flowy sleeveless button up shirt and black faux-leather pants, just like Sasha and pointed black heels.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You look gorgeous!" squealed Brittany, running over and giving her a tight squeeze.

Santana smiled, "So do you Britt-Britt!"

* * *

><p>Once they were all ready they hoped in the car and drove to a local restaurant. They decide to ditch the park and instead go to Lima, where they were meeting up with some of the old glee club, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, unfortunately although being Kurt's husband, Blaine couldn't make it. Santana and Brittany's parents were also invited, they couldn't wait to see their grandchildren and of course daughters and daughter in laws.<p>

Lateesha stood hand in hand with Evie as they waited outside the car, for the rest of their siblings to come out. Lateesha wore a short white 'C'est La vie' cropped tee, with a black skater skirt. She smiled down at Evie, she was wearing a white dress, leather jacket and matching leather rhinestone boots.

"You look pretty Evie." She smiled.

"Gracias. So do you!"

Bryssa jumped out of the car. Her black boots hitting the ground with a thud. She straightened her black peplum top and pulled up her black and white verticals striped jeans. "What about me?" She question.

Lateesha couldn't help but laugh, "So do you."

Bryssa smiled, "Thank you." Grabbing Lateesha's other hand.

Next came out Fabian, he was wearing a plain black shirt with a white cardigan over it and denim jeans. He was followed by Lucas. Lucas blonde hair spiked to perfection. He's blue eyes sparkled. He was wearing a dot printed shirt and denim jeans. The last to leave the car was Isabel, she wore a black and white button up shirt and a white faux-leather skirt.

They all stood around the car in the empty car park. Being a Monday they didn't think many people would be there.

"Okay so make sure you say hi and are polite." ordered Santana.

All the kids nodded. There was silence for a moment, but Brittany lifted it "Okay. Let's go inside." Her hair was no longer a messy bun, but a neat one; it took her ages to perfect it.

As they made their way inside, and were directed to their table they saw sitting there, the glee members, plus there partners and kids. But there parents still hadn't arrived.

As they approached their table everyone stood up. They were all grinning, it had been almost 4 years since they had seen them. But of course They had kept in contact by Facebook, Skype and messaging, but it wasn't the same as physically being in the same room as each other.

"Brittany, Santana." Squealed Quinn, running towards them and giving them a hug.

"Quinn."

Quinn was followed by a man and two children, who Brittany and Santana had previously met before.

"You remember Mark." She said pointing the tall blonde man, his eyes were a dark green and glistened.

"Yes of course." said Brittany extending her hand.

So once they were all introduced they took their seats.

They had re-met everyone's families. Quinn and her husband Mark, and their three kids Matilda who was 8, Toby who was 6, and also Tiarna who was 2. Then Rachel and her husband Matthew and their 10 year old daughter Sophia B. (B standing for Barbra.). Kurt and unfortunately not Blaine introduced them to their son Winston, who just turned 8. And of course Mercedes and her husband Paul and their three children, Marcus who was 11, Eleesha who was 7 and Harris who was 4.

Soon after Brittany's parents arrived.

"Brittany, Santana." hollered Brittany's dad, Ian.

"Dad..." She sighed, "How are you?" She said giving him a hug and then her mom.

"Good, good he replied and you."

Brittany nodded, she was planning to tell everyone, including the kids her and Santana's expecting news.

"Susan." Santana approached Brittany's mother giving her a hug. "Ian."

She looked at the front door of the restaurant; trust her parents to be late.

"Grandma, Grandpa." The kids came running over, giving their grandparents a hug.

"We brought gifts." exclaimed Susan, handing the children a present each.

"Which we will open back at the motel." stated Brittany.

She heard a few whines and oh's but it would be unfair I front of all the other children.

They adults again took their seats and started catching up on what they had missed this past 4 years. Rachel was still a Broadway star, Kurt was also and Blaine owned his own store and sang on the side. Quinn was a stay at home mother and Mercedes had three albums.

"So what about you guys?" asked Mercedes.

Brittany realised how this hadn't really come up in their conversations.

"Well, Santana is a lawyer and I am a dance teacher and I own my own studio 'Dance With Somebody'.

"Wow, look at you guys go." laughed Quinn.

Santana looked over towards the front of the restaurant; she could swear she heard someone call her name. And sure enough her mother and father were fast approaching. Everyone turned their heads, facing Santana parents.

"Santana." smiled her mother.

"Hey momma, Hey papa." She said standing up and giving her parents a hug.

They then moved over to Brittany, "How are you my favourite daughter in law?"

Brittany blushed, "Good thank you! And you?"

"Mijia where are my grandkids?" asked Santana's father, Antonio. There were no kids in sight.

"I'll go get them."

As Santana walked into the play room, she saw the glee kids/parents, kids all bonding together.

"Lopez-Pierce kids, abuela and abuelo are here."

They kids ran out to greet their grandparents, who had also brought gifts.

"And I'll say it again." sighed Brittany, "You can wait until we go back to the motel."

They all sat eating, talking amongst themselves.

"So Evie, how old are you now." asked her abuela, although she already knew the answer.

Evie put down her knife and fork and wiped her hands. "4!" She showed her with her fingers.

"Did you get my present?" She asked.

Evie eagerly nodded her head, "Si. Gracias."

Her abuela was shocked. "Santana I think it's great that you and Brittany are teaching Spanish to the children." She said looking over at the two.

"We think it is very important to teach them Spanish. We want them to know their heritage." Brittany told her.

As they sat eating, a man walked onto the stage that was in the middle of the room. "Karaoke." He called out. "Any volunteers?"

Lucas nudged Isabel, with his elbow, "Issy you should totally go up."

She shook her head, "No, why don't you?"

"Why don't you both?" questioned Santana.

"Yeah." Everybody cheered simultaneously.

"Only if Issy goes."

Isabel sighed, "Okay...but only if Momma or mummy sings. Or anyone else. Especially you all from the glee club"

They all hesitated at first, but soon nodded.

"But what song?" asked Isabel

Lucas whispered in her ear, she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

Lucas and Isabel approached the man in the centre of the 'stage'

"Okay great we have volunteers." He smiled, "what's your names?"

"Lucas and Isabel."

"Well Lucas and Isabel, let's see what you got." He said handing them a microphone, whilst Isabel whispered their song choice in his ear.

Isabel felt her insides churn and knot. She loved to sing, and especially loved to dance, but she hated performing in front of people. She had such high expectations to live up to. Both her moms could sing, but her Mommas was the singer and her mommy was the dancer. Sighed sighed, at least she had Lucas by her side.

_**A drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

_**I don't wanna waste the weekend**_

_**If you don't love me pretend**_

_**A few more hours then it's time to go**_

_**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**_

_**It's too late to cry**_

_**Too broken to move on**_

_**And still I can't let you be**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me**_

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

_**Misplaced trust in old friends**_

_**Never counting regrets**_

_**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**_

_**And New England as the leaves change**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim**_

_**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**_

_**And still I can't let you be**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me**_

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my…**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No, no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No, no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

_**You are my heaven**_

They sang their hearts out.

After it was over they shyly walked back over to their seats. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping and cheering.

"You were amazing." exclaimed their mothers.

"You defiantly were! "Said Quinn.

"Wow Guys, your kids can sing." clapped Mercedes.

Lucas and Isabel room their seats, they turned to each other and smiled, giving each other a high five.

"Mommy can we go and play?" asked Fabian, already half out of his chair.

"Yeah can we?" asked Bryssa.

"Actually no…" Said Brittany taking a deep breath, "There's something me and momma need to tell you! All of you actually." She looked around the table, making sure to make eye contact with everyone.

Everyone looked confused.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. They looked at each other, a smile set on both of their faces.

"We're pregnant."

Some gasped, other laughed. But never the less they were all surprised.

"Oh my gosh." yelled Lucas.

"Again." yelled Lateesha.

Everyone was so happy!

"I didn't know you were trying again, Mija." stated Santana's mother.

Santana's smile slightly faded, "Well we've been trying for a year.." She said, squeezing Brittany's hand even tighter, "And it finally happened! But don't worry it's the last one. I promise." Laughter spread across the table.

"Wait, who's pregnant?" Asked Rachel.

Santana looked at Rachel, "Brittany! So she going to have to take time of work, but..."

Santana was defiantly right. brittany would be able to teach dance classes for much longer.

"I'm going to be a big sister!?" Evie squealed.

"Yes you are Mija."

* * *

><p>They had been at the restaurant for a while and they were all ready to say their goodbyes.<p>

"Bye Q." Brittany pouted, "We'll have to catch up soon."

"Defiantly! Oh and congratulations."

After they had all said their goodbyes, they walked out to the parking lot. It was already 4:20,

"Do you guys still want to go to Bounce?" questioned Brittany.

"I do." Yelled Brisa, a few kids nodded in agreement. Brittany looked at Santana, "Well there only an hour sessions so..."

"Let's do it!" smiled Santana.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at Bounce. It was a much larger than expected and had so many trampolines.<p>

"Woah, this is so cool." squealed Bryssa.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sasha.

Fabian and Lateesha nodded also.

"Yeah it looks fun, lucky I wore shorts under my skirt." laughed Isabel.

They lined up and payed for their session. Each child received a purple wristband. There weren't many other people there, just two other families, both with younger kids.

Santana and Brittany took a seat at a table, as they watched their children spread themselves out, jumping all over the place.

Santana had Evie attached to her left hip. "Are you going to play too?" frowned Santana.

"Yeah, momma and I payed for you." Brittany sighed, she looked at Evie, she looked very tired and let out a soft yawn.

She rested her head on her Mommas shoulder. She thought for a few seconds, "Okay."

Santana let her down and she ran towards Sasha and Fabian.

"I think she's very tired." laughed Brittany.

"I agree." Santana reached for Brittany's hand. "I can't wait to go home!"

They laughed, "Me neither."

They kids were jumping when suddenly Lucas stopped and took a seat on one of the mini trampolines. Isabel followed; she knew what was on his mind. The other kids followed too.

"Lucas," she sighed, "I know what's troubling you."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "Troubling you... Oh now you sound like mom."

She laughed back, "Anyway, I have a plan." She exclaimed, "And it involves all of us, well except Evie."

Evie didn't mind she wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying and decide to continue jumping around.

Brittany was on her way over to talk to the kids; she was going to warn them they only had 10 minutes left. As she made her way to the deception of mini trampolines she overheard them talking about something, she stopped and leant her back on the wall. She always told her kids to never eves drop and although she felt bad, she heard someone mention Brad and a way to fix things.

"Guys I really appreciate it! I do, but Bradley's going to think I'm a wimp..." sighed Lucas.

"I don't care, just let us help! Were a family, and family sticks together." said Isabel reaching for Lucas' hand.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. She loved the relationship the kids had, and the relationship she and Santana had with them. Although she was still confused on their way to 'fix' things.

Brittany wanted to hear more, but she had been spotted, "Mommy." yelled Evie, running towards Brittany and hugging her legs.

"Mum were you eavesdropping-" Questioned Lucas.

"Okay you guys have 10 minutes." Brittany interrupted.

The kids laughed.

* * *

><p>Their session was up, so they left Bounce and were ready for a long drive home.<p>

"See you soon home!" Santana yelled out. "See you soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it! So I already have a name for the 8th Brittana baby, but if you have any suggestions please let me know. For wither boy or girl, and mainly hispanic. <strong>

**Btw the song is _A Drop In The Ocean_ by Ron Pope.**

**Also the outfit Santana wore is actually an outfit Naya has worn so yeah... **

**Oh and sorry for any typos. **

**Bye Gleeks xoxox**


	8. 8 for 8

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Please Review, follow and or Fav.**

**Oh and I'm looking for suggestions for baby names, boy or girl. I would mainly like Hispanic names, first and middle. Thanks :)**

**Sorry for any typos.**

* * *

><p>Brittany lay in bed, alone. Santana was having shower. She enjoyed the warm water splashing against her body. Brittany listened to the water as it hit the floor. It was early in the morning and the kids were all still asleep, they didn't start school until 9 o'clock, so they had 4 hours. Santana had to work, so she always got up early on Tuesdays, leaving at 8:00 and finishing at 3:00.<p>

Santana massaged the shampoo through her hair. She stopped as she heard a knock on the shower door.

Santana rubbed her hand on the shower door, getting rid of any condensation. The brunette could slightly see her wife's face. Santana giggled, "Are you coming to join me?"

Brittany smiled, "I would love to. But first...have you seen my bracelet?" She yelled, so Santana could hear her over the water.

"The one I bought you?"

Brittany pouted, "Yeah..."

Santana sighed, "Well look for it later," she opened the shower door, "Now come and join me!"

Brittany bit her bottom lip, she better take the opportunity while they were alone. "Coming." She laughed, getting undressed.

Santana sat on the bed, waiting for Brittany to get ready. They loved to get up and wake the kids together. Santana wore a black long sleeve tee and a grey pencil skirt. She loved picking out outfits, she always liked to look good. Her and Brittany also wanted their kids to dress well, but still age appropriately.

"Santana." She heard a whine.

She got up of the bed and walked into the bathroom,

"Yes." She smiled.

Brittany stood in front of the mirror, her head slightly tilted and she was slowly rubbing her neck. She was wearing her white muscle tee and black leggings.

"You gave me a hickey..." She sighed.

"Sorry Britt-Britt." She laughed. Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped arms around her waist, she started kissing her bare shoulder and then neck. She kissed her right on the hickey, "But it was worth it!" She winked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and turned to face the brunette, "Totally."

* * *

><p>Lucas and Isabel sat at the dining table. They were dressed for school and discussing their plan.<p>

"Okay after school." They agreed.

They sat in silence, as their momma and Evie came in. Evie was wearing a sun flower head band, with matching shorts and a white tee.

Santana stared at the two, her eyebrow suspiciously rose, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." They said simultaneously.

"Sure." Santana shook her head.

Evie took a seat next to Lucas, "Momma, can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry baby, but it's a school day. So no, but we can have them on the weekend."

Evie nodded. "Where is mommy?"

Santana walked into the master bedroom, clothes strewn all over the floor. The once neat bed a mess, the pillows scattered throughout the room. She looked over to see Brittany tipping out the contents of her hand bag.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She mumbled.

"Babe." Brittany turned her head, Santana had both hands on her hips and on eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

Brittany sighed, "I lost it..." She began to cry. "I-I los-t the-e-e brac-let."

Santana ran over, "It's okay baby." She wrapped her arms, Brittany immediately melting into her.

"I thin-k I left it at-t t-he mo-tel."

"Britt-Britt it's okay! Really, you didn't loose it."

"What."

The bracelet was silver and had a large heart charm attached to it, and other smaller charms. Santana had brought it for Brittany when they were secretly dating in high school.

"I took it to get another charm, a number 8." She pulled away from the blonde. "An 8 for baby number 8. It was supposed to be a surprise...It's in my purse. "She sighed. "I'm sorry. "

Brittany looked up at her wife, she no longer looked upset, though the tears clear on her face, but instead she had a large smile on her face. "I love you." She whispered.

Santana smiled back, "I love you too Britt..."

"Forever and Always?"

"Forever and Always!"

They headed back down to the kitchen, hand in hand. As they entered the dining room, their children sat eagerly waiting.

"Don't worry mom. I decided to make breakfast." Lucas smiled, "You shouldn't be doing anything, you need rest."

"What wh-"

"You're pregnant remember. It's just toast but..."

Brittany pulled Lucas in to a hug, "Thanks Baby!"

They all sat eating breakfast,

"Momma, Mommy are you going to come and watch me and Bryssa perform on Friday at assembly?"

"Of course we will, Fabs." Answered Brittany, "Momma and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh and Mommy, whats that on your neck?" questioned Fabian, making Brittany blush.

She hesitated, "Umm well-."

Lucas and Isabel look at each other, they screwed up their face in disgust, 'ew' the mouthed to each other.

They all went quiet and were engaged in their own conversations for a while.

"Okay once everybody's done and brushed their teeth we will get going."

Lucas sighed, "I guess this is goodbye."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Lucas, don't worry about Brad, I'm sure nothing will happen."

"What if it does?" He whispered.

Lateesha took a bite into her Jam toast, "We have a plan."

Santana frowned, "What plan and don't eat with your mouthful, mija."

"Teesh!" exclaimed Isabel.

Lateesha shrugged her shoulders, "Calm down."

"Yeah what plan?" ssked Brittany, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Isabel and Lucas looked at each other, their eyes widened.

"Aghhh well..." started Isabel.

"You'll have to wait and see." Lateesha finished, she wasn't helping the cause at all.

Santana nodded.

"I'm helping too!" Stated Bryssa, "We all are."

"I'm not." Pouted Evie, folding her arms.

"You don't even go to school!" Bryssa said stating the obvious.

Evie looked at Bryssa, "I go kinder." She yelled.

Bryssa poked out her tongue, making a humming sound. Evie copied.

"Bryssa, Evie." Santana snapped.

They immediately stopped. "Lo siento." sighed Evie.

"So who came up with this big plan?" Santana changed her focus from the two girls to Lucas. Everybody turned their heads to Isabel.

"And what is the big plan?" asked Brittany, brushing the hair from Sasha's face.

"Don't get food in your hair." She whispered, then looking back at Isabel. "Continue."

"Well..."

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 and Lucas and Isabel rushed to their lockers. They were gonna pick up Sasha and Bryssa, and then everyone would met up at the green grass area located in the centre of the school. The school 'Sunside College' was a school that ranged from Kindergarten to Year 12 (High School). So it was really big and contained a lot of students.<p>

Isabel ran over to Lucas, "I'm gonna go get B and Sasha and I'll meet you at the spot." She panted, quickly running of. Lucas didn't have any time to reply.

Isabel stood waiting outside the year 1 building. They were already 3 minutes late, and she was afraid Brad was going to beat them to it. She looked down at her phone, but felt a tugging at her jumper,

"We're ready." Smiled Sasha, letting go of Isabel's jumper, and reaching for Bryssa's hand.

"Let's go."

They quickly ran to the grass, there were kids running around, and sitting, but she spot Lucas, Fabian and Lateesha standing in the middle. They quickly made their way over to them.

"Okay so youngest to oldest, remeber." stated Isabel.

They all nodded.

"Here he comes, come with me guys." Isabel said, pushing the kids to the benches outside the classrooms, they hid so Brad couldn't see them.

Lucas stood waiting for Brad who was fast approaching, an angry look on his face. Lucas had avoided him all day, just so this moment would come.

"Wanna go someone more private." smirked Brad, cracking his fingers.

"No Brad. I'm sick and tired of you picking on other people! You're a bully and I'm not gonna tolerate it anymore." Lucas raised his voice, but no one around them really seemed to notice.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do, faggot?" He chuckled, then giving Lucas a shove.

"Don't touch me!" Lucas tried as hard as he could not to yell.

Brad rolled his eyes, "Alright-"

He was interrupted by Sasha. She stood arms crossed next to Lucas. "I heard you been picking on my brother! Leave Lucas alone!" She cried. "Or you'll have to go through me."

Brad laughed.

"And me." Bryssa smirked.

Next came out Fabian, "Me three."

"And me." Lateesha stood face to face with Brad.

"And don't forget me, oh and our two hot kick us moms." Isabela stated, she too had her arms crossed.

"Now leave Lucas Alone." They said simultaneously.

Brad stuttered, he was clearly shocked, and sort of intimidated.

"Now run along Brad." Bryssa ordered, she gestured her hands, showing Brad to shoo.

Brad frowned, "Oh yeah whatever..." He said, stomping off.

"Yes!" They cheered, giving each other high-fives.

"Let's go home." Cheer Lucas.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?"<p>

Brittany sighed, Evie had been asking her these types of questions for the two hours, since she picked her up from kinder.

"I don't know, baby?" She truly didn't know, it was too early to tell. "What do you want it to be?"

Evie placed her finger on her chin, she frowned, "A girl."

Brittany shifted from the front seat of the car to face Evie.

"Another one?" She laughed.

Evie eagerly nodded, her eyes big and full of excitement.

Brittany smiled; she leaned over the seat and rubbed her hand on Evie's cheek. Evie then grabbed it, she smiled, "Mommy, I love you!"

Brittany's heart melted and as pulled her hand away, she began to tickle Evie. The little Latina let out a couple of giggles, and wiggled in her car seat. "Mommy stop." She laughed even harder.

They heard a knock on the car door, and then it slowly slid open.

"Mommy." cheered Sasha.

Each child took their seats, they all looked very happy and wagers to explain what had happened.

"Why do you guys look so happy?" She smirked.

So the kids explained to Brittany what had happened, just 5 minutes ago.

"Wow." Brittany smiled, "I'm glad that you guys all stood up for Lucas. I'm so proud of you." She beamed.

"Now let's go home and you can explain this all to Momma."

* * *

><p>Santana sat at the dining table, reading through a case, another custody battle, she sighed. She hated cases that involved children, especially these ones, she never wanted to split a child dip from their parents. She imagined herself away from her kids, the thought made her very upset. Why can they just go for Joint Custody she thought?<p>

"Momma." Squealed Evie running over to her momma giving her a warm hug, followed by a sweet kiss.

"Hey mija." Santana stood up, she shifted Evie onto her left hip.

Evie nuzzled into her neck. Santana loved these small moments, she knew Evie would soon be too old, to carry, but she Also knew she could make the same memories but with a new child. She walked into the living room to find the kids eagerly chatting,

"Momma, we have some exciting news to tell you." said Fabian, motioning for his momma to sit down.

"Which I would love to hear, but I prefer to stand."

Fabian nodded. Then the kids explained to Santana the situation that occurred at school.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled, "You guys are truly the best kids in the world!"

"They sure are!" Brittany agreed, walking out from behind the hallway, wearing her bracelet. She had been putting away her jacket. She walked over towards Santana and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Britt-Britt, how do we have the sweetest, most caring kids in the world?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know." giggled Brittany. "Maybe because they have us as moms."

"I think you right!" Santana agreed, making the children laugh.

* * *

><p>Evie sat in Santana's lap, the back of her head rested on the Latinas chest, some hand holding Santana's and the other Brittany's. They sat on the couch, watching the last few minutes of Annie.<p>

"Okay bed time." said Santana, once the movie ended.

"No way!" Moaned Bryssa, laying on the floor.

"Yes way." said Brittany. "Now up and off to bed guys, we'll be up in a minute."

"Can I please play on the iPad?" Pleaded Bryssa, making the cutest puppy dog face she could. She reminded Brittany, so much like Santana, the looks, the attitude, oh the puppy dog eyes. Brittany had to turn away. Once she had taken a deep breathe, to refresh herself, looking over to Bryssa she said, "No, it's time to go to sleep."

"But Lucas and Isabel get to play." whined Fabian.

"Beause there older."

Bryssa and Fabian pouted. "Okay." They mumbled and ran upstairs. They were followed by Lateesha and Sasha.

Santana stood up, cradling Evie in her arms, the little Latinas head rested in Santana's neck.

Lucas and Isabel stood up from the couch, giving their mothers a hug.

"Goodnight." They said, running to the basement stairs.

"Only till 9:30-10!" Called out Brittany. She looked back over to Santana and and a sleepy Evie. Santana was slowly swaying from side to side, singing Evie a soft lullaby.

_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word.**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird**_

_**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring**_

_**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass**_

_**And if that looking glass gets broke,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat**_

_**And if that billy goat won't pull,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull**_

_**And if that cart and bull turn over,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover**_

_**And if that dog named Rover won't bark**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart**_

_**And if that horse and cart fall down,**_

_**You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.**_

Santana lay Evie in her bed, "Good Night, Mija." She whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Santana's lullaby had done the trick, Evie was peacefully sleeping, her little chest rose up and down with every breathe she took.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her nose. "Good night" she whispered.

"Good night girls." Santana and Brittany cooed, walking from one bed to the other.

"Bryssa." They said kissing her forehead and moved to the other bed, "And Sasha."

Bryssa bed was on the left side of the room, it was white with a blue cover and Sasha's was on the right side, her covers were pink.

They stood in the doorway and flicked of the light.

"Open or closed?" Asked Brittany,

"Open!"

They made their way down to Lateesha's room. Brittany softly knocked on the door.

Lateesha lay in her bed, which was placed in the centre of the room. It was a double bed and took up most of her space. But she didn't mind.

Her mother's walked over to the bed, giving her a kiss each, and whispering goodnight.

By the time they made it to Fabian's room he was already asleep. They entered his outer space themed room and made their way over to his bed. He lay on his side, and was breathing heavily. Both giggled and kissed his forehead.

They made their way to their room, which was right at the opposite end of the hall from Fabian's. Luckily enough their house was sound proof. They sat talking about their day for a few minutes and work, but Santana stood up. Santana talked about her new case, and Brittany told her about the few classes she taught during the day and extra after school classes.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed Smirking. Santana giggled, and closed the door. The Latina kneeled in front of Brittany and began to kiss her knuckles. Brittany giggled, "What are you doing?" Santana pulled herself up, and began to kiss Brittany's neck and then "I want you Britt!" She whispered in her ear.


	9. Looks Like She Just Did

**Heres the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the views. Please Review! Also, please leave name suggestions for the 8th Lopez-Pierce baby, boy or girl.**

**Sorry for any typos!**

* * *

><p>The next day- Wednesday.<p>

Santana and Brittany stood outside Bryssa and Sasha's bedroom; it was 6:40 and time to wake the kids. They peered into the room and could see them both peacefully asleep; they looked at each other and gave a smile in awe. Santana made her way over to Bryssa's bed and began to lightly shake her, and Brittany did the same to Sasha.

"Bryssa…" she whispered, "Time to get up."

Bryssa moaned and rolled over, her back facing the brunette.

Santana rolled her eyes, she needed Bryssa to get up, but she definitely wasn't a morning person. She was usually very grumpy, and hated being woken up, Santana called it morning Snix. Santana began to tickle Bryssa, and she started to whine,

"Stop it momma! I'm getting up, okay!"

Santana rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle, "Morning snix jr."

"Sash, time to get up." said Brittany, slowly rubbing Sasha's arm.

Sasha slowly opened her eyes, she rubbed them to remove any sleep and pulled herself up. "Good morning." She gave her best smile. She hoped out of bed and gave her mommy a hug and then her momma.

"Time to get dressed." Santana said, as she let go of Sasha.

Sasha made her way into Fabians room.

She opened the blinds and studied Fabian for a second. He lay on his side, one foot hanging out from his space bed set. The Latina leaned over and pressed a small kiss on Fabians forehead, just like his mommy he was a very light sleeper.

"Good morning."

Fabian slowly opened his eyes; he blinked and then yawned, "Morning momma."

"Time to get ready." She smiled, receiving a sleepy nod from her blonde son.

Brittany looked down at Evie, who was although asleep looked so peaceful and happy. Her breaths were quite, and she rose up and down, as she lye on her back. Brittany watched her baby, well the baby of the house, for now that is. She was defiantly happy with how Evie reacted with the news, Brittany was honestly expecting her to be jealous and upset, and after all she had been the youngest for the last four years.

Evie sat up, and opened her arms, "Can you carry me?"

Brittany smiled, "Of course baby." She wrapped her arms around the mini Latina, whom wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde, and nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck. Brittany took Evie downstairs; her, Santana, and Evie were going to have a mother daughter day, since they were all free. She sat Evie on the couch and gave her a quick kiss. They both looked up, as they heard someone stomping down the stairs. Santana eventually came down, she had her favourite red, tight dress on and black heels. Her hair, which was usually down, was tied up in a high-ish ponytail.

"Morning." She beamed, as much as Santana hated the mornings; she always managed to pull a smile.

"Good morning momma!"

Brittany smiled, they had been up together since six o'clock, so there was really no need to say it again.

"I'm gonna go wake Lucas and Isabel." She said, leaning down to her daughter's level, and giving Evie a kiss and brushing the hair out of her face, but actually directing the conversation.

"Okay." Brittany said giving her a sweet kiss.

"Eww." giggled Evie.

Santana stood banging on Lucas' door, "Lucas open up!"

The door slowly opened, and stood infront of her was Lucas, he rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn. "Morning." He said rolling is eyes.

"Sarcastic much?" She chuckled, "Oh and why did your mom and I ever let you get a lock on your door."

Lucas sighed, "Maybe for privacy? Oh and I'm gonna get ready now."

Santana walked down the hall and knocked on Isabel's door. It immediately opened,

"Oh thank god you open up straight away, unlike someone who made me stand outside his bedroom yelling for 5 minutes."

Isabel sighed, "Good morning to you momma." She gave a slight smile.

Isabel sat at her desk; she could see the sunshine trying to creep through the gaps in her blinds. She rested her head on her hands, she peered over at the alarm clock that sat at the across from her room, next to her large double bed. Her bed spread was white and accessorised with black and pink pillows. 6:55, she sighed, she better get ready. She pushed her chair back, as she turned to get out of the chair she noticed a two little eyes watching her.

"What are you doing Sasha." She looked at her sister, she was dressed her usual nave blue uniform.

"Can you sing with me?"

Isabel frowned, "Now? I can't I have to get ready."

Sasha pouted, "When you're done." She gave her a hopeful smile.

Isabel raised one eyebrow, what was going through Sasha's little mind. Why did she want _her_, to sing with her when she had two mothers with beautiful voices and why now? But she gave in, giving Sasha a slight nod.

Once she was dressed and had done her hair Isabel made her way upstairs. She too was wearing the usual navy blue school uniform and had her blonde hair tied in high pony. Isabel made herself some cereal and took her seat at the kitchen table. Lucas and Fabian joined her. She could hear laughter coming from the living room, and then into the hallway and then the dining room. There stood Brittany, Santana and the other four girls.

"What are you laughing at?" she frowned, taking a spoonful of her cornflakes.

"Evie's attempt at saying suspicious." Laughed Lateesha.

Isabel turned her focus to Evie, "Shushpicious." Evie was wearing a black and white polka dot Peter Pan collar dress and had her arms cross and her face screwed up. "It's not funny…"

"Aw we're sorry baby." Said Brittany extending her hand, "and we are sorry we laughed, but it just cute, that's all."

Evie took her mother's hand as she helped her on to the stool that sat in front of the kitchen island. Their kitchen and dining were joint and both were quite large, after all they had quite a large family.

* * *

><p>Isabel sat on the couch, texting her best friend Kathleen. She was in the middle of texting when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and faced whoever it was standing behind the coach. It was Sasha, she smiled down at Isabel.<p>

"Will you sing with me now."

"Why me?" questioned Isabel. Although she loved to sing, she still didn't understand why Sasha wanted to sing with _her_.

"Because…your good." She smiled,

"Okay and thanks." Isabel smiled back.

"What song?"  
>Sasha thought for a second, "Jar of Hearts."<p>

Isabel took a deep breath and began to sing.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

Sasha joined her.

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**Tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are? **_

Isabel turned to see both her moms standing in the hallway, smiles set on their faces and they were clapping.

"See I told you, you are good."

* * *

><p>"Momma do you like my nails?" Asked Evie, she really liked the pink she had picked out, and she was super exited as this was her first time getting a pedicure.<p>

'Yes its really pretty Evie."

"Can I see yours?" she peered over at her momma who was sitting in the chair next to her, and her mommy was sitting next to her.

Santana showed Evie her nails; they were painted a baby blue colour.

"They are really pretty." She smiled, "Mommy what bout yours?"

Brittany was also waiting for her nails to dry, she raised her hands so both Santana and Evelyn could see them, they were pink too, but a lighter shade than Evie.

"Beautiful babe." Grinned Santana, "So after our nails dry, how about we get some ice cream."

"Yay!" Evie cheered.

* * *

><p>The three girls made their way into the ice cream parlour, it was big and very colourful. Evie ran over to the window, her eyes widened as she saw all her options. Brittany did too,<p>

"Wow." They whispered sim miltanuousley.

Santana laughed, they were so much alike. Brittany had definatly matured over the last 18 years, but Santna loved these sweet moments where she though she had 8 (well 9 soon) instead of 7.

"I've been craving ice cream all week." Moaned Brittany.

The man behind the counter chuckled, "Hi can I take your order?"  
>"What do you what baby." Santana looked over at Evie, her ponytail swayed as she jumped up and down.<p>

"Can I have rainbow and bubble gum."

"Okay so I'll have a single scoup chocolate cone, a double scouble bubble gum and rainbow and a… What about you Britt."

"Hmm. Well since I'm feeding for two, I think I'll have three scoops of bubble gum and blue heaven."

Santana chuckled , "And that."

Evie sat next to her Mommy and across from her momma, she licked some of her ice-cream before offering some to her moms, "Want some?"  
>Santana shook her head, "No thank you baby?"<p>

"What about you mommy?" She said turning to Brittany.

"No thanks Evie." She smiled, "But thank you for offering."

Santana grabbed a napkin, "But it looks like you shared a lot with your face." She said wiping Evie's mouth. Evie giggled, "So do you." She said almost plunging her ice-cream on Santana's face, but she quickly backed away. "Evelyn Valentina Lopez-Pierce, you wouldn't dare." She gasped, followed a laugh, she was about to say more, but Evie bet her to it and plunged the ice-cream on her momma's nose, not all of it of course just a little spot. "Looks like she just did!" Brittany chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bryssa slid down the slide, her friend Alyssa waiting for her at the other end. She slid down and went to fast landing on her bottom. Alyssa took Bryssa's hand and helped her off the ground.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all!" She assured her friend,

"Bryssa, my mum said I can't cant to your house on Friday." The little red head friend pouted.

"Why not?" said Bryssa folding her arms.

"She said that it's because you have two moms, and too many kids."

Bryssa could feel her insides boiling, "It's not weird, they love me and that's all that matters! And besides I have been to your house plenty of times."

Alyssa shrugged, "Yeah well you can still come to mine, I just can't come to yours! But I do really want to come."

* * *

><p>Isabel sat in humanities class. She had written down all the notes needed and had completed the show gun research task she was given. She didn't exactly dislike humanities, it really depended on the topic, but she was fascinated by their present show gun topic. She stared at her laptop, only an hour to go until she could finally go home. Wednesdays were boring, she had no specialist classes, and the only thing she looked forward to were breaks and her after school dance classes, which she took on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday and sometimes even Saturdays. Isabel sat wondering, one of the year 8 teachers had recently started a glee club. She loved to sing, but not in front of other people. But she also knew all about her mom's glee club experience and how it helped them become the people they were today.<p>

"I think I'll join." She smiled, receiving stares from her class. 'Did I just say that out loud.' She though, she could feel her cheeks burning.

* * *

><p>Isabel and Lucas followed by the rest of their bunch walked through the school car park.<p>

"Where are they?" whined Bryssa. They stood, searching for their Black van, a 11 seater van couldn't be that hard to spot.

"There." yelled Fabian, pointing to their car.

Fabian slid the car door open, Evie sat in the front row of seats in her pink print cow car seat.

"Hey momma. Hey mommy." beamed Fabian taking his seat in the second row.

Then Bryssa sat next and Lateesha next to her. Sasha sat next to Evie and Lucas and Isabel made their way to the back row.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Santana asked, adjusting the rear view mirror.

"Good." They cheered simultaneously.

"Yeah, well…" started Evie. "I signed up for the Glee Club that Ms. Ranger organised.

"That's great Issy! I'm really proud of you." Brittany smiled, shifting her body to face Isabel.

"Yeah, me too!" Santana agreed, "Glee Club was a really great high school experience for your mom and I, and I hope it will be for you too."

Isabel nodded, "I hope so!"

"So how was your day?" asked Lucas.

"It was great." cheered Evie through Fabian and Bryssa's chatter.

Santana and Brittany laughed, "Yeah it was."

"We got pedicures." said Brittany, showing her light pink nails.

"Yeah, I got pink and so did mommy, but mines darker, and momma got light blue."

"What else?" asked Lateesha.

"We also got ice-cream." Evie gloated.

"Hey no fair." Said Lateesha, her face screwed up.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Okay well we gotta go home Isabel, Bryssa and Sasha have a class and Fabian has football training."

* * *

><p>"Good night Mija." said Santana pressing a small kiss on her mini-me's forehead, she then walked over and said good night to Sasha who was fast asleep.<p>

"Good night Bryssa." Brittany said, walking from Sasha's bed to hers. She looked at her daughter; she looked upset, "What's wrong?" She knelt down.

Bryssa sat up and Santana tiptoed over to and knelt down next to her wife.

Bryssa sighed, "Alyssa can't come over on Friday anymore."

Brittany grabbed Bryssa's hand, "Why not?"

Bryssa looked down at her and her mother's hands, she knew what Alyssa's mom had said was not true. "Her mom said that it's wrong that I have two moms and that we have too many kids. And she said that I can go to her house but she can't come to ours. "

Santana frowned, and Brittany pouted.

"I know that's not true and all that matters is that I have two loving parents."

Brittany gave her daughter a slight sad smile, she was so proud of her, "But it hurts."

Bryssa nodded, "I just really wanted her to come over, she's my best friend. Why does her mom have to be so mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you like It! Again sorry for typos.<strong>

**Brittana 4 life.**

**Oh and the song is 'Jar Of Hearts'**


	10. Landslide

**Hey please let me know what you think! I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**So this chapter is mainly about Sasha. **

**XOXO **

**Plaese Review.**

* * *

><p>The next day- Thursday.<p>

Santana leaned against the door way, her arms crossed and a smile set upon her face. She watched as Evie play with her dolls and doll house. The Latina was surprised when she went to wake up Evie, but found her already up and playing. The mini Latina was in her pink unicorn onesie, Brittany had picked it out.

"What are you playing baby?"

Evie turned to face her momma, she was wearing a white dress and black heels. Santana walked over and took a seat next to her daughter.

"I'm playing dollies, this is the mommy Lauren and the other mommy Kate, and their baby Josh." She smiled, holding up the dolls so Santana could see.

Santana smiled back, "Oh, so Josh has two mommies just like you."

Evie nodded, she leaned over her doll house and grabbed three dolls out of their beds. "And this is the daddy named Eric and the other daddy named Ben and their baby Ellie."  
>"Hmmm."<p>

"Josh is just like me!" she beamed pointing to the plastic doll, "And Ellie is just like Daniel."

"Oh yeah." Smiled Santana, Evie had just reminded her , "Evie I forgot to tell you, Daniel's dad text me last night and asked if you would want to go on a playdate on Sunday?"

Evie eagerly nodded, "Yes, please."

Santana chuckled and rubbed her hand on Evie's warm cheeks, "Of course baby."

* * *

><p>Bryssa ran down stairs, she was dressed in her sport uniform, her blue runners made a loud thud as she jumped the bottom of the staircase. She ran into the family room where her mommy sat doing Sasha's hair. She looked over at Evie, she wore a black and white star print long sleeve and a light aqua coloured tutu and black rhinestone combat boots. Her hair was tied in a braid, then she looked at Lateesha's red hair, she had a fishtail. Bryssa sat down next to her mommy, trying to decide on the hairstyle she wanted.<p>

"Sash what are you getting?"

Sasha sat in between her mommy's legs; Brittany was softly brushing her long curly, black, silky hair.

"I'm having a ballerina bun."

"Can I have two low pigtails, mommy?" she asked, looking at her smiling mommy. Brittany wore a grey shirt, a blue jacket over the top and denim shorts, she had knee high black sock and brown heel boots, her hair was tied back in a high pony tail.

"Yes you may."

Santana's heels made a slight thud as she walked down the hallway to the family/living room.

"Bryssa, Mommy and I are going to walk you in to class today." She sat down next Bryssa.

Bryssa frowned, "Okay, but why I thought you have to work."

Santana tilted her head, "Momma can go into work anytime she wants, and I also want to have a talk to Alyssa's mom, umm…what's her name."

"Delia." Brittany answered.

"Oh yes Delia."

Bryssa shook her head, "No momma, if you yell at her I won't be able to go to her house anymore."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but Brittany bet her to it, "Momma won't yell at Alyssa's mom, and I'll be there with her."

Santana sighed, "Yeah I won't, I pinkie promise." She held out her pinkie, Bryssa linked her pinkie to hers.

"Okay, you promised."

* * *

><p><strong>8:30<strong>

The Lopez-Pierce family walked their separate ways as they made their way through the school. The older children's classrooms were at one end and the younger children at the other.

Santana held Bryssa and Evie's hand and Brittany held Fabian and Sasha's.

"Remember don't go all Lima Heights." cautioned Bryssa looking up at her mom.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I won't baby, I promised remember."

Bryssa knew that this may be a difficult task for her momma, she too had the Lopez temper and she knew it was hard to control.

They were now at the playground, Brittany and Santana hand in hand. Santana pressed a small kiss on Brittany's temple. They received a few stares and even a disgusted look, but they didn't care.

"Mommies watch me." Fabian said, "I can do the whole monkey bars." He swung from bar to bar.

"Well done." Brittany cheered. "Bien Hecho." clapped Santana.

Brittany felt a sudden tug on her jacket sleeve; she turned to see Evie, "Hey baby."

"Hey mommy, when can I go to school and play here too?"

"Not next year, but the year after that." Brittany answered.

Evie pouted, "When I'm 5?"

Brittany nodded. Evie ran off over to play with Sasha who was playing with her friends.

Brittany turned to face Santana, who sported a big pout. "What's wrong Tana?" she tilted her head, confused.

"She's gonna be 5 next year, _5_ Britt. And she's going to be in school in a few years. She's growing up way to fast!"

"Awe yeah she is…but she just turned 4, Tana."

Santana sighed. "I know." Brittany gave Santana a hug, feeling the warmth of Santana's body.

"Momma, mommy." They turned to face Bryssa and Alyssa.

"Hey girls." Smile Brittany.

"Hello Brittany." The little red head smiled back, "Bryssa told me you guys want to speak to my mommy." She pointed to a tall red head lady, who was speaking on the phone. "She's over there. I don't know why my mommy won't let me come to your place… I don't care that Bryssa has two moms. I hope you can change my mommy's mind."

Santana's heart dropped, all she thought about was giving that lady a piece of her mind, but she didn't think how it would affect their daughter's friendship. She didn't want to make the situation worse, but she needed to talk to Delia. "I hope so."

Santana and Brittany approached Delia, as she hung up the phone.

"How dare you." started Santana.

"San…"

Santana took a deep breath, she was about to say something but Delia did first.

"I guess Alyssa told you what I said. Bryssa is a wonderful little girl and is welcome at my house at any time, but I just don't feel comfortable with her being at yours. I don't want your behaviour to rub off on my daughter, as it I have noticed it has on yours."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany huffed, "Our behaviour rubbing off on them!"

"Just last week I asked Bryssa if she like a little boy, Thomas, who gave her a hug after school and she said boys are gross and they have cooties."

Santana blinked, her mouth hung open, "They're 7, of course boys have cooties." Her voice getting louder. "Are you suggesting that we are turning our 7 year old daughter into a lesbian?"

The red head women only nodded.

Brittany had been telling her wife all morning to not go 'All Lima Heights', but right now she was having trouble controlling her own temper. "Santana's right, they are only 7, ask any other 7 year old girl and they would say the same, same sex parents or not, and the same with the boys. Even if Bryssa was a lesbian we wouldn't love her any less!"

Santana looked over at her wife, it was unusual for Brittany to lose her temper, "Yeah and if she is, she is still the same person! And seriously our 'behaviour' doesn't rub off on anyone, because by the way a person Is born gay."

Delia was shocked, "I understand you're angry, but I am going to ignore that. Bryssa is still welcome at my house, I don't want your selfish choices to affect our daughters friendship."

"Were the one being selfish." They were gobsmacked, 'seriously' mouthed Santana as Delia stomped away.

"Mommy,momma."

They turned to face their crying daughter, "You promised." She whispered.

Santana and Brittany knelt down so that they were just below Bryssa's eye level.

"I know baby…" started Santana, giving Bryssa a comforting hug.

"Yeah we both are very sorry." Brittany sighed.

After a few minutes Bryssa pulled away, Brittany wiped her tears and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know mommy. I know you were just trying to stick up for me. Delia is just mean." She gave her moms a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Once they had dropped of all the kids and Bryssa had stopped crying, Brittany and Santana dropped of Evie at Kindergarten. Then they drove home and discussed what had happened earlier that morning. After a while of talking Santana needed to go to work, leaving Brittany alone.<p>

Brittany sat on the couch relaxing, she had to teach three classes after school, and an adult class in a few hours. Soon she wouldn't be able to go into work to teach any more, this saddened her, dancing, along with family was a major part of her life.

Her phone suddenly rung, she picked it up and slid to answer, not paying attention to the number. "Hello."

"Umm Hello, this is Kimmy the school nurse, from Sunside College."

Brittany sat up straight, "Umm yes."

"Well, I am just calling about Sasha, yeah she had an accident and I was just letting you know. You can either drop of some clothes or she can use the spare uniform we have here."

Brittany frowned, "Sasha?"

"Yes Sasha Lopez-Pierce from 1C."

Brittany was confused, this was so unlike Sasha, it would be different if it was Evie, she just turned 4 and accidents regularly happen in kindergarten. But not Sasha, she had been toilet trained for years. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts, "Um I think I'll just stop by and take her home."

"Okay understandable."

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>Brittany opened the glass door, entering the school office. She had a bag over her shoulder with some clothes for Sasha. "Hello." She said, as she stood talking to the women behind the glass window. "I'm here to pick up Sasha."<p>

The women nodded, "Right through there." She said pointing to another glass door that leads to the other side of the building.

Brittany smiled and opened the door, it was remarkably heavy. She walked down the hallway and found herself at two doors; she entered the one that said 'School Nurse'. She saw the nurse, and extended her hand, "Hello, I'm Brittany, you must be Kimmy."

The short women who had a brunette bob shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. Sasha your mom's here to pick you up." Kimmy looked over at Sasha, she was wearing uniform, but it wasn't hers, it was obviously the schools. Sasha sat looking at the floor, her arms were crossed and she was crying, a plastic bag was perched on the chair next to her.

Brittany ran over and knelt down, so she could see Sasha's face, she her finger to lift up her chin. "It's okay baby, accidents happen." Sasha gave Brittany a hug, she began to cry more.

"Shhh baby." Brittany assured her,

Sasha sniffled "I thought you would be angry."

"No, it's okay! Accidents happen." She gave Sasha smile. "I brought you some clothes, but it looks like you're already changed."

"She is welcome to get changed in the bathroom, and I'll take the uniform, she has only been wearing it for 10 minutes and usually I would make you take it home an wash it, but I'll just use the washing machine we have here."

"Thank you." Brittany said handing Sasha the bag.

Once Sasha was changed in a white shirt with a gold, glittery heart and black and white verticle leggings, Brittany grabbed the plastic bag, and signed her out of school. She sent Isabel and Santana a text to let them know.

**Brittany to Isabel: Hey Issy, just picked up Sasha from school, so don't pick her up after school.**

She knew Isabel wouldn't reply, since her phone would be in her locker and she would be in class.

**Brittany to Tana: Hey San, Just picked up Sasha…she had an accident… I don't know what's going on her with her.**

Brittany buckled her seatbelt and turned to face Sasha. She was in her car seat looking out the window.

"You okay baby."

Sasha looked over at Brittany, "Yeah mommy."

"Well mommy has a class so I guess I'm gonna have to cancel."

Sasha shook her head, "No please don't. I want to come!"

Sasha loved to come when Brittany taught a class and Brittany knew it, "Are you sure. We don't have too."

"No I wanna."

Brittany nodded, and heard her phone vibrated in the centre console. She picked it up,

**Tana: Oh no, is she okay, did something happen?**

**Brittany to Tana: She's okay now, I don't really know if something happened at school though. But she was crying, because she thought we would be mad. Also I am taking her to my class in an hour. **

**Tana to Brittany: Awe. Tell her I love her **

**Brittany to Tana: I will! Love ya xoxo**

**Tana: Love you too, forever and always Britt. **

* * *

><p>Sasha sat on a little stool. She loved watching her mommy teach and dance. The adult and teen students were good, but her mommy was better. Sasha was still slightly upset and embarrassed about wetting herself.<p>

"_Miss M. may I please go to the toilet." Sasha pleaded, she was busting. _

_The teacher stop writing on the whiteboard and faced Sasha, she frowned, "Sasha, we just came back from a break, why didn't you go then?"_

_Sasha frowned, "I didn't need to."_

_Miss M. shook her head, "I'm sorry Sasha but no."_

_Sasha pouted and took her seat on the carpet next to her friend Alexandria. She was busting to go to the toilet and didn't know how long she could hold it for. The teacher began to explain the math lesson; they were learning how to add numbers with two digits. _

_Sasha mouth slightly dropped, she could feel the warm beneath her spreading out through the carpet. Her classmates screamed and stood up. Sasha began to cry, she was so embarrassed. _

_Her teacher looked at her, "Okay Sash let's get you to the nurse."_

"Okay class dismissed." Clapped Brittany,

Sasha looked over at her mom, she had changed before they came to the studio and was wearing a great tee and black leggings. She smiled at Sasha, she knew Sasha wanted to dance.

"Can I dance now?" Sasha asked smiling. Brittany's prediction was correct.

"Sure, what song?"

Sasha thought, "The one you and mommy sung in your glee club."

"Which one honey, we sang a lot."

"Landslide."

Brittany smiled, she remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the when they realised they needed help and the day Brittany was one hundred percent sure she was in love with Santana.

"Okay." She picked up her CD case and found the 'Love of My Life' mix; she placed the disc in the CD player and skipped to number 12. She pressed play and watch Sasha start to dance. Her moves who so graceful and elegant, but she danced with so much passion. Sasha was amazing for 6 years old. Dancing was really big part of her life, and so was singing.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Sasha pulled up the drive way. The garage already full with the other two cars. Santana had called Brittany and offered to pick up the kids, so Brittany decided to go shopping to get a few things, and their also was animal farm there so Sasha persuaded her mom, with her puppy dog eyes, to stay. Brittany opened the car door and stepped out into the fresh summer air. The weather was perfect, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, it had a perfect summer breeze. Sasha followed her mommy as they made their way inside. Brittany placed down the grocery bags on the large island bench in the kitchen.<p>

The large glass sliding door that lead to the back yard was open. They walked outside to find all the kids lounging around, eating an Ice cream.

"Hey mommy." yelled Fabian, sporting a chocolate ice cream moustache.

Brittany giggled, "Hey Fabs. Hey everyone."

Santana sat up from her banana lounge. "Hey B." she smiled at Brittany, and then she turned to Sash and gave her a sad smile, "Hey Sash, are you okay?"

Sasha ran over to her momma, giving her a hug, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?" interrupted Bryssa.

Brittany took a seat next to Bryssa, "Well that really none of your business Bryssa, but Sasha had an accident at school."

"Oh. You mean she wet herself?"

Sasha cheeks turned red, "Yeah.." she whispered, "But I asked the teacher to go toilet and she said no."

Santana frowned, "What! She said no."

Sasha nodded.

"San, calm down" Said Brittany, she could see Santana was angry.

"That's wrong." Lateesha frowned.

"Yeah, it's really unfair that they don't let you go to toilet during class, cause that happens." Isabel agreed.

"Momma can I have an ice-cream?" asked Sasha, changing the subject.

"Sure baby."

* * *

><p>Sasha and Britany sat on the couch watching a movie. Santana snuggled into Brittany and rested her head on her chest. They kids were outside having a water fight, they could hear all the laughter and squealing.<p>

"How long till you have to leave." Santana frowned.

Brittany lifted her arm; she glanced at her watch, "Half an hour." Brittany began to rub her ndex finger up and down Santanas arm, and then kiss the top of her head.

"Mom, Momma?" Lucas said, walking around the couch before taking a seat.

Santana sat up, grabbed the remote an paused the movie. "Yeah Lucas."

Lucas looked at the ground, he began tapping his foot, something he did when he was nervous. "Well…agh."

"Lucas, you know you can tell us anything right." frowned Brittany.

Lucas sighed, "Yeah of course I know that. It's just…well I kinda have a crush on this girl, Lydia."

Santana squealed, Brittany smiled, "Omg is she cute."

Lucas could feel his cheeks burning.

"She is." giggled Santana. "Well that's great Lucas, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I kind of want to tell her, or do something nice for her. Something sweet, like leave a letter in her locker."

The two's heart melted, Lucas was such a sweetheart.

"but I don't know what to say to her, what if she rejects me."

"You want to ask her out." They turned their head and saw Isabel standing in the hallway.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I guess."]

Santana thought for a moment, "Well Mr Schue always told us whenever we don't know what to say, we should sing." Brittany looked at her, her wife was so amazing, "That's a great idea babe."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah thanks momma." Isabel agreed, "I'll be happy to sing harmonies and Lincoln would too." Lincoln was Isabel's best gay. He was so sweet, sassy and even at 14 openly gay. Lucas thanked his sister and they began to discuss what song they should sing, before Isabel sent Lincoln a text.

* * *

><p>Brittany arrived home, from the studio. She couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. She chucked her duffle bag on the couch. The empty couch, tonight there was no Santana, Brittany felt slightly upset, Santana waited on the coach for her every night she had to work back. Brittany walked in the kitchen, but Santana wasn't there, then she checked the dining room, but yet again no sign of Santana.<p>

The blonde decided to continue their search upstairs. Brittany noticed the master bedroom door slightly open; she smiled and directed Sasha to her room. Brittany gave the door a slight push, when it fully opened, she could see the rest of the family all laying in their king size bed and others lay on the floor, they were all fast asleep except for Santana. Santana noticed the blonde standing in the door way, she sat up and gave them a slight wave. She tried to get out of the bed, but she was trapped. Next to her, lay Fabian, Evie and Lateesha. Then down below on the floor, all snuggled in blankets was Lucas, Bryssa, Sasha and Isabel. The Latina smiled, 'I'm stuck' she mouthed. She pulled herself from out under the blanket and crawled over the bed, being as steady as she could. Then she tiptoed her way over to Brittany and slowly closed the door behind her.

Brittany giggled, "Its 8:30 and their all asleep. What happened?"

"Well, we decide to watch a movie, and I noticed how tired everyone was, especially Evie. She was up since 6 this morning playing dollies. But anyway, three quarters through the movie, I noticed that everyone was asleep. I know even Issy and Lucas."

"They look so peaceful.." started Brittany, "But we really need to wake them up!"

Santana agreed and opened the door; the pair looked at them for a moment, before waking them up.

"Kids, time to get up." Brittany stated, although her tone still soft.

There were a few moans but Lateesha, Fabian and Lucas woke up. They then helped wake up the rest of them. They all made their way into their rooms, except for one, Sasha, she still lay asleep snuggled in Santana and Brittany's bed. Brittany and Santana stood over their little girl, before Santana picked her up. The mini Latina nuzzled her head in Santana's neck, as her momma stroked her hair. She brought her into her bedroom and lay her down, "Good night." She whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So again please review and I really hope your enjoying this so far!<strong>

**Please leave feedback, comment and suggestions.**

**Boy or girl? Names? Twins...aha jokes**

**Oh and btw Heya is endgame, Nay-Nay Rivers is boss and HeMo slays!**


	11. Like I Can

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, sorry its short and you may not find it very interesting but...**

**Please Revie, Follow and Fav! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Fabian sat on the couch, he stare at the TV, he was mesmerised by Teen Titans, it was his favourite show. As he watched the cartoon, he slowly pooped pieces of dried pineapple in his mouth.<p>

"Hey Fabian, Are you exited for our singing performance?" asked Bryssa taking a piece of pineapple from the bowl in between his legs.

Fabian changed his focus from the TV to Bryssa, "Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous."

The Latina nodded, "I'm not." She lied. Bryssa tried to act strong and she was most of the time, but she still did get nervous. She reached down and grabbed the remote and then changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that." scowled Fabian.

"Well I don't want to watch that, I want to watch Dog With A Blog."

"Give it back B." Yelled Fabian, trying to snatch the remote, he stood up knocking the pineapple all over the floor.

"Now look what you've done." yelled Bryssa, then giving Fabian a shove, he fell back landing on the couch.

Meanwhile.

Santana and Brittany stood in the mirror, applying there make up. "I think its really sweet what Lucas is doing for his crush." Smiled Brittany,

"He's such a sweet heart." Replied Santana.

Brittany giggled, "I agree, 100%."

"Now look what you've done!"

The two look at each other, their eyes widened.

"I'll go.." Santana sighed.

She made her way downstairs to find Bryssa and Fabian pushing and hitting each other and pineapple pieces lay all over the floor.

"What is going on!?" Yelled Santana, stoping the two. The look over at their mother,

"Bryssa pushed me." Yelled Fabian,

"Fabian hit me!"

"No I-."

"Yes you did!"

Santana stood her hands on her hips, glaring at the two. She looked at Bryssa, her arms were folded and hint of huilt on her face. Tyen she looked over at Fabian, he too had his arms crossed.

"Okay Fabian, tell me your side of the story. And the truth."

Fabian sighed, looking his momma in the yes he said, "I was watching tv and Bryssa stole the remote and wouldn't give it back. Then I stood up and knocj over the pineapple, then Bryssa pushed me."

"And..."

"And then I hit her." She puffed.

"Bryssa is that true."

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Alright, I want to both pick up the pineapple pieces-."

"But Fabian did that!" yelled Bryssa.

Santana raised her eyebrow, "I want you to pick up that mess _together _and then Fabian sit in the naughty chair in the dining room, and Bryssa in the family room, Fabian for 8 minutes and B for 7."

Bryssa huffed, Fabian sulked but they did what they were told. Santana and Brittany had introduced the naught chair when Lucas and Isabel where little. They believed it was important that their kids have discipline, but without physically hitting them. So they made a rule, that your age was the number of minutes you sat in the naughty chair, in silence."

After their time was up, they all took their seats at the dining table and had breakfast. They all had assigned seats, they had a large 10 seat dining table. On the left side sat Sasha, then Brittany, Santana and next to her Fabian and on the other side sat Evie, Lateesha, Isabel and then Lucas, no one sat at the head of the time.

* * *

><p>Lucas opened his locker, and grabbed the letter from his school diary. He was glad that his sciene teacher had let them out early, that way he was able to sneak the note in without anyone noticing. Lucas looked around making sure no one saw him and slid the envelope in between the gap, and hurriedly ran back over to his locker. Isabel and her friend Lincoln came just before Lydia.<p>

"You can do it, Lucas." Smiled Isabel, her brother was so sweet, so wondered if a guy would ever do such a kind and romantic gesture for her.

Lydia walked over to hre locker, she opened the lock and the letter fell out. She frowned, but bent over to pick up the letter.

_Dear Lydia,_

_Hi well…I don't really know what to say, but I'm just going to get straight to the point. Even though being in your class for this year and the year before that I haven't had enough courage to say this so here…._

_I really like you, and have for a while. You're so sweet and caring, and always manage to have a smile. And can I just say you have the most beautiful smile. _

_So I was wondering would you go out with me?_

_Lucas XOXO_

Lydia smiled, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned around Lucas began to sing, with his sister and Lincoln doing harmony's.

_**He could be a sinner, or a gentleman**_

_**He could be a preacher, when your soul is damned**_

_**He could be a lawyer on a witness stand but**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can**_

_**He could be a stranger, you gave a second glance**_

_**He could be a trophy, of a one night stand**_

_**He could have your humour, but I don't understand cause**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**Why are you looking down all the wrong roads**_

_**When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul**_

_**There may be lovers who hold out their hands but**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can**_

_**A chance encounter of circumstance**_

_**Baby he's a mantra, keeps your mind entranced**_

_**He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**Why are you looking down all the wrong roads**_

_**When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul**_

_**There may be lovers who hold out their hands but**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**We both have demons, that we can't stand**_

_**I love your demons, like devils can**_

_**If you're still seeking an honest man**_

_**And stop deceiving Lord please **_

_**Why are you looking down all the wrong roads**_

_**When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul**_

_**There may be lovers who hold out their hands but**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

_**He'll never love you like I can, can, can **_

Lydia squealed, "Yes, Yes!"

* * *

><p>They stood in and awkward silence for a while, the other students staring, Lydia gave Lucas a hug, at first he was slightly tense but then hugged her back.<p>

Fabian stood at the front of the line, he peered in the crowd looking for his mothers. He was finding it very difficult to stand still and began swaying. Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand,

"Fabs stand still." He looked over to see Bryssa, she was smiling from ear to ear.

He nodded, and began to again search the crowd, he frowned, he still hadn't found them.

Santana and Brittany were making their way over to the school gym, they were already 5 minutes late.

Brittany glanced at her watch, "Where late." She moaned.

"It's okay Britt-Britt." She pulled open the heavy glass door, and made their way into the gym. Having a lot of students, meant having a big gymnasium, the gym was so loud and full.

"It's really loud." Frowned Evie.

Santana looked around the students were all sitting on the floor and the parents on the side. They quickly took their seats and looked at the choir kids who stood at the front, for their two. Fabian and Bryssa took singing lessons outside of school, but also joined the choir at school, this assembly was very important to them as they were doing their first duet.

"There." Said Bryssa excitedly, pointing to their mom's and little sister sitting on the benches.

Fabian smiled, "I see them." before giving them a big wave, and a huge grin which revealed his missing top tooth.

The music began to play and Bryssa suddenly could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the choir group began to sing, _Brave._

Once the music stopped, Bryssa took a gulp and reached for Fabians hand. They smiled at each other and once again the music started, the took a step forward and began to sing.

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**_

_**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**_

_**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**_

_**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**_

_**I let you push me past the breaking point**_

_**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

_**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

_**Already brushing off the dust**_

_**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**_

_**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**_

_**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

_**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**_

_**I see it all, I see it now**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

_**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

_**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**_

_**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**_

_**I went from zero, to my own hero**_

_**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

_**Already brushing off the dust**_

_**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**_

_**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**_

_**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**_

_**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**_

_**I see it all, I see it now**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar...**_

_**Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar...**_

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Santana and Brittany stood up and in the midst of clapping and cheering, they began to blow them kisses and yell "There my kids."

* * *

><p>After the assembly was over it was time to go home.<p>

"You were truly amazing." squealed Brittany pulling Bryssa and Fabian into a hug.

"Yes you were." smiled Santana, rustling Fabians dirty blonde hair, and then giving Bryssa a high-five.

Santana then turned to Lucas, "How was your day?" She smirked.

Lucas blushed; he fidgeted with his fingers for a moment and smiled, "She said yes!"

Santana and Brittany gasped, "Awe Lucas." They said simultaneously, making Lucas blush even more.

"Why don't we go home and talk about the rest of our days." smiled Brittany. They all nodded in agreement, "Let's go." cheered Lateesha.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it and Im glad I ge to share what I love to do with you Gleeks. Oh and sorry its short. <strong>

**Please Review XOXO. **

**Oh and sorry about changing the title, I wasn't really feeling it...**

**The songs in this chapter are 'Like I Can' by Sam Smith and 'Roar' by Katy Perry.**


	12. Bambi

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Sorry for being inactive, I have just been really busy...**

**Please let me know what you think of this Fanfic so far! Review! Name Suggestions are still open and gender..!**

**Sorry about any typos ! :)**

* * *

><p>Lateesha looked in the mirror; her red hair was pulled up in a bun. Her red her made her very distinguish able and different, her mother's told her it was unique, but she didn't think having red hair was a good different. Over the years she had constantly been teased about her hair colour, people would say that she couldn't be related to either of her mother's since neither one had red hair.<p>

'Mija, time to your chores, and take your dirty hamper to the laundry room. You don't want Jenny to come over to a messy house." yelled her momma.

Lateesha sighed, before pulling down her grey peplum top. She studied the other half of her outfit, black leggings with faux leather down the sides and black flats. "Coming."

Lateesha quickly tidied her room and then took her dirty clothes to the laundry. She then completed her chores like her momma had asked. All the kids had some type of chore, whether it was tidying the playroom to vacuuming.

Lateesha took a seat on the couch, next to Bryssa, who was playing a game on the iPad.

"When is Jenny coming over?" asked Bryssa, quickly glancing at Lateesha and then focusing her attention back on the iPad. She wore a dress, that had a black and white diagonal stripe top half and a magenta bottom half.

Jenny was Lateesha's best friend, she was a very good and polite child, but when the two were together things were chaotic. They were always talking non-stop, making a messes and were constantly blasting the music upstairs.

There was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it." squealed Lateesha, running over towards the big wooden door. Lateesha opened the door, her mother's stood smiling behind her.

"Jenny!"

"Teesha." The other tall blonde girl smiled.

The blonde girl said goodbye to her mom, and the two young girls ran upstairs.

Santana extended her hand, "Michelle, How are you?"

The blonde lady shook Santana's hand, "Good and you." She said looking at both Santana and Brittany.

"Good thank you." Brittany said whilst shaking Michelle's hand.

The lady smiled back, "Okay so I have to get going, but I'll pick her up at around 11?"

Santana thought, well 11 should be fine, since they were meeting up with Daniels dads Marshall and Harold.

"11's fine."

* * *

><p>Lateesha and Jenny sat on Lateesha's double bed. It had a white cover with blue tie-dye sheets. They had music playing, no too loudly though, they had already been warned and were ready magazines.<p>

Jenny looked up from her magazine, she was tired of reading about celebrity relationships. "Teesh?"

Lateesha replied "yeha," not taking her attention of the magazine.

Jenny smirked, "Let's do something fun."

Lateesha slowly looked up from her magazine she smiled from ear to ear. "Prank?"

"Prank!"

Lateesha and Jenny knocked on Lucas' bedroom door.

"Lucas open up."

The door opened, "What?"

Lateesha gave Jenny a quick smirk, "Can we borrow your two scream masks."

Lucas shook his head, "No Teesha."

"Please, I promise to be careful. " She pleaded. "Please." The two girls whined.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Fine." He walked over and pulled a box from out under his bed, he opened it revealing a collection of masks.

"Here." He passed one to each girl."

"Thanks." They cheered.

Lateesha and Jenny stood on the opossie openings of the hallway, both had their mask rested on their head.

"Sasha." Called out Lateesha, as they heard her running the two pulled down their masks.

Sasha ran from out of the study, "Yeah." She frowned as she reached the hallway but saw no one. She began to walk down the hallway, closer to the family room.

Lateesha signalled with her fingers, 1, 2, 3. "Go." She whispered, and the two jumped out screaming.

Sasha squeled, and ran away crying, as she reached the end of the hallway she slipped, falling face first into the ground.

Jenny and Lateesha looked at each other, they pulled of their masks and ran over to Sasha, who was screeching.

"Sash, are you okay?" asked Lateesha.

They suddenly heard two sets of footsteps coming from the other end of the house, but were getting closer. "What is going on?"

Santana and Brittany made their way to the study, Sasha was laying on the floor facing the opposite direction and Jenny and Lateesha at her side. Sasha looked up and over at her mothers, she had blood dripping from her mouth and she was crying.

Santana and Brittany gasped.

"Baby." Brittany picked up Sasha, who rested her head on her shoulder. Brittany began gently rocking her, "Shh it's okay."

Santana huffed, "You two kitchen, now!"

Brittany lay Sasha on the couch, kissing her forehead. "Here baby." She handed Sasha an icepack, "Mommy will be back in a minute, but Issy and Evie are gonna stay here with you." She pointed at Isabel who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Evie sat perched on her lap. "Im going to go talk to Lateesha and Jenny." Sasha gave a soft nod.

Santana stood her hands on her hips; she could feel her temper boiling up. She had sent Jenny away so she didn't have to hear her yelling.

"What were you thinking?!" Yelled Santana,

"And how old do you think you are Lateesha. Your behaving much like an 8 year old and the last time I checked you were 10 almost 11."

Lateesha sighed and looked down at the ground, she hated when she got in trouble especially from her momma. She knew what her momma had said was half true, but she loved pulling pranks and telling jokes and never had any intention to hurt anyone.

"San calm down baby. It's okay she knows that she's in trouble." Brittany began to massage Brittany's shoulders.

Lateesha quickly nodded.

Santana sighed, she straightened her dress and looked at Lateesha, "Lateesha I am very disappointed in you-." Her bottom lip began to quiver and then she started to cry. Brittany warpped her arms around the Latina and kissed her head.

Lateesha frowned, her once folded arms were lowered to her side, and she ran over to her momma giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry momma, your right! But Jenny I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, I promise."

The three pulled away, "No baby, it's not you I'm crying about. I understand that you didn't mean to hurt anyone, but you have to be more careful next time."

Lateesha nodded, "I will."

Brittany gave Lateesha a tight hug, "Teesh why don't you go up to your room, Jenny is waiting for you. I need to talk to momma."

Lateesha did what she was told and as she opened her bedroom door she saw Jenny sitting on her bed. "Hey is your sister okay?"

Lateesha sat down next to her, "Yeah she's fine. I got in trouble and I'm not allowed to watched TV for the rest of the weekend, but when my Momma was in the middle of yelling at me she began to cry." She shrugged.

Jenny frowned then sighed, "I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"San why don't we go up into our room and have a chat?" Said Brittany hugging a still whimpering Santana, she gave her a kiss on forehead and they made their way upstairs.<p>

Brittany opened the bedroom door and took a seat at the end of the bed, she then pat the space next to her indicating for Santana to join her. Santana took a seat next to her and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany wrapped her arm around the Latina, "What's wrong baby?"

Santana wiped away her tears, "Do you think I'm a good mother?"

Brittany quickly pulled away, "What on earth are you talking about? You're the best mother in the world."

Santan sniffled "You know what people say about me! I always hear the mothers in the playground gossiping about me Britt…How can a lesbian with a bad attitude be a good mother?"S he couldn't look Brittany in the eyes. "I'm also scared Britt, 8 kids is a lot and what if I can't do it or be there for you and the kids. I know I'm just being selfish and your carrying the one carrying the baby, but I'm just worried."

"San." Pouted Brittany, giving the Latina a hug, Santana scared? This was a rare occasion, ever since high school Santana had been Brittany's rock; she was always so strong and sure of most things. "Are you serious? Those playground mothers, they don't know what they're talking about, their stuck up and snotty and I honestly feel sorry for their kids. You are the best mother ever, and don't you ever doubt that. Also what's with this, you know what people say, San you have changed and matured so much since high school. Sure you weren't the nicest to everyone, but you were and are so caring and loving, it's just not many people got to see it"

Santana smiled.

"Tana, we will work through this together, were a team. 8 is going to be easy, especially when those kids have two awesome moms like us."

Santana kissed Brittany, "Thanks B, do you really I'm a good mother?"

She interlocked her finger with Santana, "The best."

"You look….tired, why don't you have a nap."

Santana agreed, she slipped into the bed. "I love you Britt-Britt."

Brittany placed a kiss on her forehead and as she closed the door she smiled, "I love you too Tana, Forever and Always." It felt different saying that to her wife, Santana usually said that to her.

Once Brittany came downstairs, she went to check on Sasha.

"Hey Sash, is your lip better?" She looked at Sasha who lay on the couch, the ice pack rested on her lip, which had stopped bleeding but was swollen.

Sasha sat up, "Yeah mommy."

Isabel looked up from Evie's head, in which she was braiding. "So what exactly happened."

Sasha sighed, "Teesha and Jenny dressed up in scary masks, and scared me."

Isabel nodded. Everyone new Sasha hated horror and anything scary, she and Evie were both scared of the dark and she hated masks.

"Anyway, let's go sit down and have some ice-cream." Smiled Brittany, extending her hand. Sasha got up from the couch and grabbed Brittany's hand, "Yes."

Evie smiled, and did the same.

They three sat down at the dining table, Brittany called for all the children through the intercom, she hoped she hadn't woken Santana, but after 5 minutes and she hadn't come down, she was sure she hadn't. As all the children took their seats, they watched Brittany as she scooped the ice cream into 9 bowls. Brittany handed them out to everybody before taking her seat.

Jenny sighed, "Brittany, I'm sorry about scaring Sasha and Sasha I'm sorry that we scared you."

Brittany gave a slight smile, "It's okay Jenny, just promise not to do it again."

Jenny nodded and proceeded to eat her ice-cream.

"How about after we all finish we watch a movie. Any suggestions?"

"How about we let Sasha choose." Stated Fabian.

"Good idea Fabs." Brittany turned to Sasha, "What do you want to watch?"

"Bambi."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't the best chapter but hey...<strong>

**Please let me know what you think, I hope you like it.**

**Sorry about any typos.**

**Gleek4lifexo.**


	13. Deal

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**But here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sunday.<p>

Brittany awoke to the smell of warm pancakes. She hauled herself up, leaning against the head board. She began to rub her eyes removing the sleep. She smiled as she saw a tray at the end of the bed. Then she stretched out and lay on her front, she took the note that sat next to the plate,

'Morning Sunshine,

Last night was amazing!

Thanks so much for taking care of me, when I should really be taking care of you and the baby. You are my rock!

Eat.

Already got the kids ready, and when you're done meet me down stairs.'

Brittany did as she was told and devoured the stack of pancakes. She then got out of bed and slipped into her favourite pink silk robe. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

She watched as Santana packed snacks into a bag. Brittany slowly crept behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, she began to kiss her neck and then turned her so they were face to face.

"Britt-"

But Brittany cut her off and gave her another slow, deep kiss.

"Britt the kids are in the other room." Santana said, pulling away.

Brittany sighed, "Sorry but I'm finding it very difficult to keep my hands off you." Brittany bit her bottom lip.

Santana chuckled, and then gave Brittany a sweet kiss. "We've got a busy day. Jenny is getting picked up soon and then were going to the park to meet Daniel and his dads."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "That isn't till 2."

"And its 11." The Latina giggled.

Brittany's blue eyes widened, "11! Already, how long was I asleep for?"

* * *

><p>"Are you excited about the new baby?" Evie took her attention away from the TV and turned to her sister.<p>

"You do realise once the baby is born you won't be the youngest anymore." stated Lateesha taking a seat next to the little Latina.

Evie frowned, folding her arms.

"Once the new baby is born all the attention will turn from you to it. Babies cry a lot you know, and they need to be with their mom and we have _two_." Lateesha continued switching on the television.

Evie's frown turned into pout, "Yeah but mommy and momma will always love us."

Lateesha huffed, "I know. They will always love all of us, but their attention will be on the new baby. That's what happened when you were born, all the attention was on you four youngest, since your all so close in age."

"I'm glad I am the youngest." Jenna intervened, looking over from her iPad.

Evie stood up, a tear trickled down her cheek. She didn't understand entirely why she was crying, but knew it felt right.

* * *

><p>Santana lay in Brittany's arms; she could feel her chest rise up and down. They turned as they heard loud thumps hit the basement stairs. They continued until Evie stopped at the bottom. Santana could see the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong mija?" she pouted.

"I don't want another brother or sister anymore!"

Brittany and Santana look at each other.

"But why Evie?" asked Brittany.

The little Latina began to cry more, "I-I-"

Santana sat up and opened her arms, "Come her baby, talk to us."

Evie collapsed into her mother's arms, her sobbing became muffled.

Once she had calmed down Brittany asked her again, "Why Evie?"

Evie sniffled, "Teesha told me when you have a new baby, it will get all the attention. She said that babies need their mommy and we have two, so it's going to take you away from me." She sobbed, "Teesha said that's what happened when you had me, Sasha, Bryssa and Fabian, cause we are all one year apart."

"She did?" frowned Brittany.  
>"You know mommy and I will always love you! No matter how many kids we have. It's true the new baby will need some attention, their new and they do need their mommies.<p>

Evie sniffled, wiping away her tears, "What if they have two daddies like Daniel?"

"Well then they need their daddies, it doesn't matter how many parents they have, or if they have two moms or two dads or one mom and one dad, a baby just needs somebody to love them." Santana gave Evie a reassuring smile.

"Yeah and the new baby will never take you away from us, never." Brittany added.

"You promise." Evie sniffled resting her head in the crook of Santana's neck.

"We promise." Santana kissed the little Latina's head.

* * *

><p>"I didn't realise she felt that way." Brittany sighed, the guilt was eating her away.<p>

"You and I both Britt."

Santana took Brittany's hand and they made their way into Lateesha's room, who was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. The red head looked up but said nothing.

"Teesha…" started Brittany taking a seat next to her.

Still she said nothing.

"Evie told us what you said, and we just want to apologise if we ever made you feel that way." Santana followed Brittany.

Lateesha frowned, "I know you don't…it just your always so busy with the younger kids and now you're having another baby."

Brittany hit her bottom lip.

Santana rub Lateesha's arm. "We want you to know that we love you all the same, okay."

"I know you do, I just want to spend more time with you, that's all."

Brittany slightly nodded, "Well why we don't take you three oldest out to a movie next weekend."

"Yeah we can make a night of it, and Grandma can look after the little kids, she said she would come down anytime and she misses us."

"All the way from Lima?" Lateesha frowned.

"Yeah, her and grandpa are coming down for the week, next week, it was supposed to be a surprise but…"

Lateesha nodded, "Deal!"

* * *

><p>"Okay Evie are you ready to go to the park." said Brittany as she continue to strap the little Latina in her car seat.<p>

Evie squealed, "Yes, I can't wait to see Daniel."

Santana smiled she took her seat, she then turned to face everyone in the back seat. "Okay I'm going to warn you all now. Listen to your mommy and I, and stay at the playground and no fighting."

"Yes momma." They sung.

"Seat belts on. Then let's go." She waited for Brittany to strap in before starting the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully i'll post the next chapter soon.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	14. New Friends, Old Connections

**Sorry for the long wait and for being so in-active. I have just been busy with school...**

**Anywho heres the next chapter. Please Review.**

**And I know its not my best.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the park, it was a lot larger than the one on their block, and was surrounded by trees, hundreds of them.<p>

As they got out of the car, they spotted Daniel and his two dads at a park bench.

"Daniel." squealed Evie running over to him.

Once they had all said their hellos, the kids went off and played, leaving the parents to socialise.

"So Harold, we know Marshall is a stay at home dad, what do you do for a living?" asked Brittany, taking a bite from her apple.

"I'm a personal trainer. And how about you two?"

"Well San is a lawyer and owns her own law firm."

"And Britt's a dance teacher and owns a dance studio." beamed Santana.

"Well their ours." Smiled Brittany. Santana nodded in agreement, she grabbed Brittanys hand and began tracing her thumb up and down it.

"So how old is Daniel." Brittany asked.

"4."

"Same as Evie."

* * *

><p>Bryssa sat on the grass next to Sasha and their new friend Noah.<p>

"Bryssa come with me." Shouted Noah, running off.

Bryssa frowned, "My momma and mommy told me to stay at the playground."

The little boy stopped and rolled his eyes, "Who cares what they say. They won't know were gone, we'll be quick."

Bryssa bit her bottom lip, but slowly nodded. "Okay just for a little while. Sasha I'll be back."

They ran into the trees into the woods, until the little boy stopped. He was slightly panting, "Here's fine."

"What exactly are we doing." frowned Bryssa.

"Were gonna build a hut." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Brittany looked over at the playground, "1,2,3,4,5,6," she said counting the heads.

"6. Santana where's Bryssa?" she gasped.

Santana stood up, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. "She was just there two seconds ago." She was sure Bryssa was hidden with all the other children at the large playground.

"I'll go-"

"No. You stay, I'll go." Santana made her way over to the playground, asking where Bryssa was.

"Momma, Bryssa was playing with her new friend and they went over there." Santana followed Sasha's hand.

"The woods, crap."

Santana hurried over to Brittany and Daniel's dads. "Britt, Sash said they went into the woods."

"They?"

"Bryssa and her new friend."

Brittany moaned, "What, she doesn't listen."

Santana sighed, "I'll go and see if I can find them, they couldn't have got too far. You stay here babe."

Santana entered the trees, she could see straight down into the middle of the woods, it wasn't has deep as she thought. "Bryssa!" She called out, "Bryssa!" She kept walking until she spotted a white hair bow. "Bryssa!" she sped up her pace.

"Momma." She heard from a near distance.

She hurried, dodging trees and finally she found Bryssa, along with her friend hauling and placing sticks against a large tree.

"Bryssa! Your momma and I told you to stay at the playground!"

"I'm sorry." Bryssa whispered, "Noah wanted to make a hut with me." The little Latina looked over at the blonde boy; Santana figured he wouldn't be much older than Bryssa.

Santana sighed, "Let's go back to the park, we'll speak about this when we get home young lady."

* * *

><p>The three made their way over to their picnic table, Brittany frantically ran over. "Bryssa are you okay? Your momma and I told you to stay where we could see you." She knelt in front of Bryssa, looking her straight in the eyes.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm sorry." She pouted.

Brittany looked over at the little boy, she smiled. "Noah, right?"

He nodded.

"Well Noah your dad was very worried."

Brittany stood up, "San you'll never guess who Noah's dad is." She whispered into the Latina's ear.

"Noah!" Santana turned around to see a tall blonde, middle aged man. His blue eyes looked familiar.

"Paul!" Santana exclaimed.

He smiled, "Hey Santana."

"Noah is yours?" Santana gasped. "That's so…so, weird."

He chuckled, "Exactly Brittany's words."

Santana's heart suddenly dropped, "Do you mind if I just speak to Britt for a moment?"

He shook his head.

Santana grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her so they weren't in hearing distance.

"It's amazing right, how our kids became friends." Brittany beamed.

Santana frowned, "Yeah I guess…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the mysterious man and what is his connection to Santana &amp; Brittany?<strong>

**^^^^^ Wanna take a guess.**

**Thanks for reading & Please Review.**

**Any future suggestions?**


	15. Already?

**So again sorry about the wait. But I'm out of chool for six weeks so I will have time to update soon!**

**Sorry about any typos...**

**Please review & I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

_"Noah!" Santana turned around to see a tall blonde, middle aged man. His blue eyes looked familiar._

_"Paul." Santana exclaimed._

_He smiled, "Hey Santana."_

_"Noah is yours." Santana gasped. "That's so…so, weird."_

_He chuckled, "Exactly Brittany's words."_

_Santana's heart suddenly dropped, "Do you mind if I just speak to Britt for a moment."_

_He shook his head._

_Santana grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her so they weren't in hearing distance._

_"It's amazing right, how our kids became friends." Brittany beamed._

_Santana frowned, "Yeah I guess…"_

XXXXX

"But what San…" Brittany frowns.

'Britt, the kids. Their here."

Brittany sighs.

Santana whispers, "Britt they've always wanted to know who he is, and now that he's here and they're here…Remember just the other week."

XXXXXX

_"Mommy where's our daddy?"_

_Brittany frowns, turning to face Bryssa before focusing back on the road. "What?"_

_"Where's our daddy? We do have one right."_

_"Well yes and no. Bryssa you know you don't have a dad."_

_Bryssa nods, "I have two mommies, but you need a boy and a girl to make a baby."_

_"Well your right, you do need a man and women to make a baby but-"_

_"So we do have a daddy." Fabian chimes in._

_"Well he's not your daddy. He just helped make you."_

_"Make me?" Bryssa frowns._

_Brittany sighs, "Yes, well your momma and I can't have baby together without a man, so we got a man and met him once and then used him to help make you."_

_"Oh okay." Bryssa half nods, _

_"Hmmmm." Fabian _

_"Any more questions?" Brittany regreted this question immediately._

_"Yeah, what does he look like?" Fabian asks._

_"And what's his name?" _

_Brittany's Palm hits her head. "Well..."_

_"Will we ever meet him?" Fabian asks, kind of saving her._

_"Do you want to?" Brittany frowns._

_Bryssa shakes her head, "No...maybe."_

_"I don't know..." Fabian sighs._

_XXXXXXX_

Brittany nods, "We won't tell them."

"Britt." San whispers, "I'm just scared."

Brittany nods, "It'll be okay." She kisses Santana's hand. "We'll just catch up."

Brittany drags Santana over to the picnic table where Paul sat. "San, be nice okay." Brittany whispers in her ears.

Santana rolls her eyes, "I will babe. I'm not sixteen anymore."

Brittany giggles, "Sorry."

"So Michael how have you been?" asks Brittany taking a seat, Santana sits down next to her.

"Good, good and you."

"Fine thank you. You know it's been so long, I'm surprised you still remember us."

Paul chuckles, "Same. But it's not every day you see two beautiful women like you, wanting to meet their sperm donor."

"Thank you. Well, we just needed to see…you know." Santana says.

"Nah I know. I completely understand." He replies. "So how many kids did you end up having?"

"7."

Paul chokes on his water, almost spitting it out. He coughs, "7."

"And we are expecting our 8th." Brittany adds on.

"Wow."

"So how many kids have you fathered?" Brittany asks.

"Well 4 that I know of…I've only met two, and now three Bryssa." He states, making Santana awkwardly shift. Brittany grabs her hand under the picnic table, squeezing it tight.

Bryssa and Noah sit on the grass, a few meters away from the picnic table. "I need a drink." Bryssa says, running over to her moms.

"Hey B." Brittany smiles.

"Hey mommy, hey momma."

Bryssa glances at Paul, "Hi Noah's dad."

"You can call me Paul if you like."

Noah comes running over. Sitting next to his dad.

"So Noah, how old are you?" Santana asks.

"I'll be 8 soon."

"Like Fabian." Smiles Bryssa, she notices the little boy frown. "He's my brother."

The little boy pouts, "I wish I had a brother. I only have a sister."

Bryssa giggles, "I have 4 sisters and two brothers."

"Wow, how many kids is that." He counts his fingers, "7."

Bryssa nods, "Yes and my mommy's having a baby. There's me, Evie, Sasha, Lateesha, Isabel, Fabian and Lucas, and the new baby."

"Speaking of the gang. B can you go and get them?" Brittany smiles, looking at Santana who was staring her in the eyes.

"Okay."

_Meanwhile._

"Who do you think he is?" asks Isabel. "Obviously someone momma isn't too fond off, she's acting all giddy."

"I don't know but Paul sounds familiar. Like I've heard about him before. Maybe he was one of mom's boyfriends?"

Isabel shakes her head, "Nah, mom and momma have been together for practically forever and I've heard about a Sam and a…an Artie, but never a Paul."

Lucas nods, "Well I have a theory…Issy did you see his eyes?"

Isabel frowns, "Yeah, they were really blue! Like really blue."

Lucas nods, "And who else has really blue eyes?"

"Fabian."

"Exactly and look at his nose. Who's does it look like?"

Isabel gasps, "Lateesha."

"Exactly, they're a spitting image of each other, besides the red hair and all."

Isabela eagerly nods, "Lucas..."

"He's our baby daddy." They say simultaneously.

"Oh my god. He has to be." Isabel gasps, but then her smile fades. "This is weird."

"It's not weird its fate."

"Fate…"

"Yeas fate, it just so happens that Bryssa becomes friends with his son."

"Lucas don't get ahead of yourself." Isabel sighs.

"I'm not. Is it that bad…all I want to do is meet him."

"Wait Lucas don't...it will brake mom and momma's heart. And what are you going to do walk up to him and be like hey Paul, or do you mind if I call you dad?"

"No of course not I'll just get to know him that's all. I won't let on that I know. He's our Dad."

"No! He's just the sperm donor. Not our dad, he just helped our moms conceive us. I don't care, I understand because you've never really had a father figure but Lucas… He's not our dad."

Lucas sighs. "Yeah…"

Bryssa "Hey guys mommy wants you. She said you need to say hi to her friend…Come on." The two hurry over.

"Kids meet Paul. An old friend."

"Hey."

Sasha pouts, "Momma, I don't feel good." She sits next to Santana, leaning on her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I have a sore tummy."

Brittany's eyes widen, "Sash you look a little red." She rolls up her sleeve, revealing red rashes. "Did you eat anything besides your sandwich?"

Sasha nods, "I had a biscuit and..."

"You had some watermelon." adds Fabian.

Sasha moaned, "Just a bite."

"She's allergic to watermelon?" Paul frowned.

"Well not so much allergic, but more has an intolerance. But not just to watermelon, quite a few things, mainly foods high in fructose, fructans and things like that." Santana says.

"No me siento bien, creo que voy a vomiter momma." Sasha whines, clinging on to Santana's arm.

"Spanish?" Paul frowns,

Santana nods, "Yeah all the kids can speak Spanish, even our youngest. But she said she doesn't feel good and she thinks she's going to vomit. I'm going to take her to the bathroom, just in case." Santana lifts up Sasha resting her on her hip. "You okay?"

"My tummy…"

"Okay lets go." They hurry off.

"Well…" Lucas says, clearing the air.

Isabel glares at him.

"How do you know my mommy and momma?" asked Bryssa.

Isabel's palm hits her head. Bryssa bet Lucas to it.

Paul gives an awkward shrug, "Well I met your mom's many, many years ago."

"Yes many years ago. Way before any of you were born." Brittany bites her bottom lip.

Isabel and Lucas look at each other. "So maybe we should introduce ourselves." Lucas smiles.

"Good Idea Lucas." Brittany gives a slight smile.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas extends his hand.

"I'm Isabel. This is Lateesha."

"I'm Fabian and I'm 8."

"You know me already, but I'm Bryssa and this is Sasha."

Brittany looks over at Evie, who's holding Lateesha's hand. "And tell Paul, what your name is."

"Evelyn." She whispers.

"Well nice to meet you all. I'm Paul, as you already know and this is Noah my son."

Lateesha frowns, "Have we ever met?"

Brittany's eyes widen, "When you were a baby, but you wouldn't remember."

"Are you sure…Your eyes look familiar?"

Paul looks completely lost. "Uh sorry no." He clears his throat, "Well Noah, we better get going, your mom will be waiting. It was so nice seeing you again Brittany, say goodbye to Santana for me. Bye guys."

"Bye." Brittany and the kids waved.

"I swear I've seen him before." Lateesha mumbles.

"Umm kids why don't you go and play, we'll be leaving very shortly."

The kids run off, leaving Brittany, Isabel and Lucas.

Lucas takes a sit next to Brittany. "He's our dad isn't he?"

This takes Brittany by surprise, "What! How-"

"Mom he's the spitting image of Teesh, he's eyes are as bright as Fabians. And you could feel the tension from a mile away."

Brittany sighs, "You guys aren't supposed to know. You're legally not even aloud to meet him until your 18."

Isabel hugs her mom. "Mom its fine. It doesn't change anything. I honestley don't want anything to do with him, I have two of the best moms in the world. That's all I need."

Brittany begans to sob.

"Mom don't cry."

Brittany sniffles, "Im sorry…pregnancy hormones and…" She wipes away her tears, "Oh my god." She chuckles. Lucas and Isabel giggle.

"Britt are you crying?" Santana gasps, cradling Sasha. She walks over to Brittany.

"Yeah well just baby hormones." Brittany wipes away her tears, "How are you feeling Sash."

Sasha moans, "My tummy's still feels funny." She rubs her temples, "I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy and itchy."

Santana gently begins to rock Sasha, "She threw up a couple times."

Brittany cringes, "Poor baby girl." She opens her arms and Sasha reaches ou, Brittany then grabs Sasha, "Let's go get you into the car… or maybe just outside the car."

Santana watches as Brittany disappears in the distance, "Whats wrong with your mom?" she frowns looking bact at Lucas and Isabel. "And did Paul leave?"

Isabel sighs. "Yeah he left…"

"We know momma, we know he's our biological father." Lucas fin ishes.

Santana mouth hangs open, "How? Wait who knows?"

"Well just us two and I think Teesh is kind of figuring it out."

"But how?"

"Momma he looks exactly like Teesh, but blonde and has Fabian's eyes."

Santana sighs, "To be honest guys I was hoping this day never came…"

"Momma it doesn't change anything. I promise"

Santana pouts, "I have the best kids in the world?" She opens her arms.

Lucas and Isabel chuckle, "We know" and hug their momma. As the break apart, Santana calls out to the other children at the playground, "LOPEZ-PIERCE KIDS! It's time to go!"

* * *

><p>Santana sat at the edge of the bath. Watching Sasha and Evie play in the bubbles. Sasha was feeling much better after having a much needed nap.<p>

"Okay girls time to hop out. It's almost bedtime."

Evie pouts, "Already? Sasha and I are still playing swimming lessons." She says holding up her doll.

"Yeah. We still have to teach backstroke." Sasha states.

Sanatana chuckles, "Well I'm sorry but you're just going to have to tell your students you're cutting the lesson short. Swimming teachers need to be in bed early when they have school tomorrow."

"I don't go to school." Evie giggles, and continues playing with her doll.

"But I do." Sasha says, making her doll dive into the water.

"And you have Pre K tomorrow Evie." Santana says, "Come on, pull out the plug."

"Mommy." Evie smiles, looking over at Brittany who stood at the doorway. She wore a black tank top and her favourite penguin pyjama shorts.

"Hey girlies. Ready for bed? I have pyjamas." She holds out matching sets for the girls.

Sasha climbs out and Santana wraps her in her towel, pulling her into her embrace.

"Evie are you ready?" Brittany smiles.

"Not really." Evie sighs, making Brittany and Santana laugh.

Brittany clears her throat, "Why not?"

Evie pouts, "Mommy I have to teach my barbies to swim, so when they go to the beach they don't drown. "

Santana stares at Evie hysterically, "She is her mother's daughter."

Brittany chuckles, "Well I'm sorry Evie but you have to go to bed."

Evie sighs and folds her arms, "Now I'm sad, I'm a sad little panda."

"I can't…" Santana chuckles. "You can deal with her, Sash lets go get you dressed." Santana says taking the pyjamas form Brittany before taking Sasha's hand.

"Please, five more minutes. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Evelyn Valentina Lopez-Pierce. Out now."

* * *

><p>Brittany stood in the bathroom, side on looking at her reflection in the mirror, listening to Santana.<p>

"Once again Bryssa didn't go down without a fight, but now everyone is sound asleep."

"That's good."

She hears Santana chuckle, "I can't believe what Evie said earlier, her imagination…I wonder were she got that from."

'I wonder." Brittany giggles. "About today..."

"I'd rather not talk about it just now Britt. Can we talk tomorrow."

"Yeah ofcourse San..." Theres a brief silence. "San, I'm finally starting to show." She calls out, she rubbed her slight bump. Santana's head popped through the door way.

"Already?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around Brittany's still tiny waist. She then used her thumb to rub up and down Brittany's slight baby bump. "Your only 6 weeks. You usually start to show a lot later."

Brittany pouted, "Hmm I guess I won't have these abs for much longer."

Santana chuckled, and kissed Brittany's bare shoulder. 'You'll just have to work for them again. You've done it three times before Britt, I know you can do it again…But I don't really care, abs or not I will always love you, forever and always."

Brittany blushed, "Oh Santana, you're a total sweetheart." She turned around, so her and Santana's foreheads where pressed together.

"Britt you've always been the romantic one."

Brittany blushes, "Yeah I guess I have…" she winks,

Santana smiles and presses a kiss on Brittany's soft lips.

"I love you too San." Brittany whispers, as they pull away.

"Forever and always." They say.

"Jinx."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope your enjoying this fan fic so far! Please Review <strong>

**And I'm open to any suggestions.**

**So someone did guess baby daddy, so cheers to you aha.**


	16. Te Amo

**Heres the next chapter :) Thank you all for yor kind review and for following and faving!**

**Please Review & Sorry about any typos**

* * *

><p>Yet another week had past leaving Brittany at 7 weeks. The past week was chaotic, but what time in the Lopez-Pierce house wasn't. Bradley had still been giving Lucas a hard time, but less often and only smart remarks and Lateesha had dance rehearsal almost every day. It was now the Friday, which was set to be another hectic day. Brittany's parents were coming up from Lima and it was the babies 7 week ultra-sound, Santana had decided to take the day off to be with Brittany.<p>

Santana stood her hands on her hips, Fabian stood a few steps up, their foreheads were close and they were staring at one another. They stay like this for a few brief moments.

"I win." Santana teases. "You blinked."

Fabian pouts, "No fair…How do you stare for so long momma?"

Santana chuckles, "Okay Fabs that was one round, now go upstairs and make your bed."

Fabian lets out a little sigh, "Ok." As he turns around Santana gives him a little pat on the bum.

Sasha and Evie run past almost crashing into Santana.

"Woah slow it down girls."

"Sorry momma." They call out running to the family room.

Santana shakes her before heading towards the kitchen.

"Britt here let me do that." Santana hurries over to Brittany, who's standing at the kitchen island.

Brittany sighs, "San I'm only seven weeks, I'm capable of packing school lunches."

"Sorry Britt, I just worry about you and the baby…"

Brittany smiles, "Thanks Tana. Now what you can do is give me a kiss right here." She puckers her lips.

"You don't have to ask twice." Santana giggles, then gives Brittany a sweet kiss.

"You can also do the dishes." Brittany says after they pull away.

"Okay…" Santana looks over at the cluttered sink filled with dirty dishes.

"Mommy, Momma." Bryssa runs over.

"Yes B." Brittany smiles.

"Are you finding out if the baby is a boy or girl today?" Says Bryssa.

"Not today, this is just a check-up."

Bryssa frowns, then rests her head in her hand. "Oh ok."

Lateesha stands frowning at the calendar. "Crap." She mumbles, then gasps as when her mother's glare at her. "Ummm…I didn't swear…I meant shoot."

"Teesh…"Brittany starts but she shakes it off, "What?"

Lateesha sighs, "My dance competition is this weekend…on Sunday."

Santana beams, "Yes and you'll be fine Teesh. You're amazing."

"Momma when will I get to do competitions?" Bryssa intervenes.

"Well when you're 8, your momma and I decided."

"8, hmmm I can live with that, that's next year."

The other three laugh.

Brittany returns to packing the lunches.

"Are you sure these lunches aren't for you babe?" Santana giggles, looking at what Brittany was doing.

Brittany frowns, clearly confused.

"Babe," Santana frowns, "That's frosting." Their eyes gaze at the celery dipped in frosting held her hand.

Brittany sighs, "Baby Brain…You never know it might actually taste good." She says, before taking a bite of the frosting dipped celery. "It actually isn't that bad."

Santana chuckles, moving closer to Brittany. "Are you sure it isn't the baby taste buds talking?"

"No it actually isn't that bad, I swear."

"I'll be the judge of that." Bryssa grabs the celery takes a bite, "This actually is nice." She then dips the celray stick again taking out a large scoop, and runs off.

"Great a sugar high, right before school." Santana mutters.

Brittany giggles.

"Britt are you sure you're not just nervous?" Santana pouts, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Brittany's ear.

Brittany sighs, "I guess both…"

"Britt-Britt." Santana coos, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waste. "Everything will be fine! You've shown no signs of complication and you have morning sickness, which even though it may not be good for you, it means every things going fine."

"I guess."

"Don't worry Britt I'll be there right beside you." Santana whispers, kissing Brittany's neck.

"I'm truly married to the best women ever." Brittany states.

"As am I." Santana says between kisses.

"Grandpa, Grandma."

"Mommy, momma." Evie cheers, running into the kitchen, beside her are Brittany's parents. "Grandpa and Grandma are here."

The two break apart. "Sorry to interrupt." Ian chuckles. Santana can feel her cheeks flush.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Hey Dad." She smiles, giving them each a hug.

"Hey guys." Santana waves leaning in for a hug.

Susan returns the hug, "Hey Santana."

Ian does the same. "How have you all been?"

"Good thank you." Santana smiles, standing beside Brittany. "It's been a pretty hectic past few weeks, and you?"

"Yeah everything been fine, but we were definitely missing out grandbabies." Susan pouts.

Brittany lets out a little laugh, "well mom, dad I don't mean to be rude and it's not like I don't love having you here, but I thought you weren't coming till later on tonight."

"Well we thought we would come earlier, seeing as though you had your ultra sound today and we thought you would need someone to watch Evie." Ian explains.

"Well thank you very much, you really didn't have to do that.." Santana replies, tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No of course we want."

"Well mom if you insist." Brittany chuckles.

"Yay, I get to spend today with Grandpa and Grandma." Evie cheers, hugging her Grandma's leg.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled up to the doctor's office. She had to admit she was more nervous than earlier that morning. She looks over at Brittany. She can see the excitement in her eyes.<p>

"It's been 4 years babe." Brittany says, no louder than above a whisper.

Santana takes a deep breathe, "Let's go." She squeals, taking Brittany's hand. She places a small kiss on her knuckles.

They then hand in hand make their way inside. Brittany can feel what seems to be butterflies, but she's not exactly sure and thinks she may need o tog to the bathroom, but instead head to the front desk.

"Appointment for Brittany S. Pierce."

The small lady looks up from her computer screen. "Uh yes, ultrasound with Dr. Lux."

Brittany and Santana give a brief nod. They were quite nervous this was a new doctor, who had also inseminated Brittany. The previous doctor had helped the two with every other child and had been at every one of their births, but unfortunately he had been transferred out of state.

The soon found themselves in Dr. Lux's office. Brittany was lying on the bed, Santana by her side, holding her hand.

"Okay well Brittany and Santana, this won't take very long and it won't hurt at all."

Santana can't help but laugh, receiving a confused look from the doctor.

"Sorry." Santana bites her bottom lip, "It's just we have already done this seven times before."

The doctors eyes widen, "Oh…well then…let's get started." He says, rubbing the gel on Brittany's lower abdomen, and rubbing the probe over the skin. He looks at the screen. It doesn't take long for him to spot the baby.

"Wow it's so small." Brittany whispers.

"I thought you've said you've done this before." The doctor chuckles.

"It's been four years."

He nods, and continues to scan Brittany's slight belly. "Agh I see a heartbeat." Then the sound of the baby's heart floods through the room.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief; she gives Brittany's hand a squeeze, and kisses her knuckles.

The doctor stops, and he squints, and his eyebrows become one.

"What is something wrong?" Brittany gasps.

He's face soften and he looks back at Brittany, the reassurance in his eyes. "No…" he shakes his head, "Actually it's quite the opposite. There's two heartbeats."

Brittany and Santana's mouth drop open.

"T-Twins." Santana spits out.

The doctor nods.

Santana and Brittany turn to each other, searching each other's face.

"Twins." Brittany beams.

"Twins." Santana says, still completely gobsmacked.

The trip home was silent. Brittany had no idea what Santana was thinking, this was concerning her, ever since the day they met she always knew what Santana was thinking, and Santana always knew what she was thinking, but today Santana's face was completely unreadable. As they pulled up the drive way, Brittany thought it was time to break the silence.

"Are you mad?" She whispered.

Santana looked over at Brittany, sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes were full of excitement. But her face told Santana different. "No babe, of course not."

"Then what?" Brittany pleaded.

"I'm just shocked…" Santana frowned, she herself was unsure of how she entirely felt about twins.

"It's too much isn't it San…9 it's too much." She sniffles, "You're rethinking it aren't you?"

"No, no Britt-Britt of course not." Santana grabs Brittany hands, "It hurt that you would think that Britt. I am the luckiest women in the world, I am married to the love of my life and we have 7 beautiful kids together and now were just extending our beautiful family by two, instead of one."

Brittany can feel the tears welling up, "San I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…"

"Britt please don't cry" Santana pulls Brittany into a hug and begins stroking her hair. "Shhhh." She coos as Brittany began to sob. "It's all right Britt I know you didn't mean it. Shhhh I love you so, so much Britt."

"I love you too." Brittany replies, her voice muffled.

As they break apart, Santana kisses Brittany's nose. "Forever and Always." She whispers.

* * *

><p>Santana sat at the dining table, Evie in her lap.<p>

"Momma, did you get to see the baby today?"

"Yes we did mija." Santana beams, placing a kiss on Evie's head, then playing with her hair, that was tiied up forming one ringlet.

"What did it look like?"

"Well it was very small and it doesn't look exactly like a baby yet."

Evie frowns, "What?"

Santana shakes her head, "Well talk about it later, when the other kids get home."

Susan than enters the kitchen, "Hello girls."

"Hi grandma."

"Hey Susan, do you know where Britt went, she said she'd be back."

"Oh she's asleep on the couch."

Santana smiles.

"Rough day?" Susan bites her bottom lip.

"Uh well…I guess so, she hasn't been feeling well. I think this is the worse her morning sickness has been." She sighed. "Evie momma's going to go check on mommy okay, you stay here with grandma."

"Yeah do you want to help grandma fix you and the others a snack?"

"Yes please." Evie cheers, hopping of Santana's lap and running over to Susan.

Santana tip-toed into the living room, to find Brittany sound asleep. She looked down at her watch. As much as she hated to, she knew she needed to wake Brittany the kids would be home any minute, Ian had offered to pick them up. Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany's nose, she knew even the slightest thing would wake her.

Brittany stirred a little, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry Britt-Britt." She whispered, "But the kids will be home soon, and I didn't want them to disturb you. Do you want me to take you to bed?"

Brittany slowly sat up and shook her head. "No I'm okay San. But can you sit with me until they do?"

Santana nodded and sat next to Brittany. Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest, and Santana used her finger to trace circles on Brittany's bare arm.

"Where's Evie?" Brittany whispered.

"She's with your mom."

"We need to get her a shirt that says Grandma's girl." Brittany chuckles.

"Yeah, I don't know whether to feel jealous or relieved."

They laugh, and suddenly the front door opens.

"Momma, mommy." Bryssa runs over, then the rest follow.

"Did you see the baby?" Fabian cheers.

"Yeah is the baby alright?" Lateesha asks.

"Guy shhh, your mommy isn't feeling well. She has a bit of a tummy ache. Now go into the kitchen and we'll talk about it all together. Oh and thanks again Ian, we really appreciate it."

Santana watches as he shuts the door, "No it's fine. Are you alright Britt?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine."

Santana waited till all the kids were gone, until she asked Brittany if she was okay.

"I'm fine as long as I have you." She whispered.

"You're such a hopeless romantic Britt." Santana chuckled, "Come on lets go."

"Okay so we have some news to tell you about the baby." Santana beams. "We found out something today at the ultrasound…" She continues, reaching for Brittany's hand and giving it a squeeze. Brittany was looking a little pale. "Britt babe…"

"I'm alright Tana, just a bit queasy."

"Okay so, we did get to see the babies-"

"Wait babies." Lucas interrupted, "You just said babies."

"Were having twins." Santana beamed.

Some gasped, others cheered.

"Twins, two." Lateesha gushed.

"Twins." Brittany did her best to smile.

"Now there's going to be 9." Lucas frowned.

"Nines way too many." Lateesha huffed.

"9…" Isabel gasped.

"Wow girls, that's a lot of kids." Ian said.

"Okay guys, stop." Santana stated, quietening everyone. "We know that 9 may seem like a lot and it is, but everything is going to be fine. Remember you have the best mommy in the world, besides Susan ofcourse." Santana chuckled.

"And momma." Brittany gave Santana a slight smile, but ot quickly faded.

"It may be hard at first but we'll get used to it. I promise." Santana assured them.

Brittany let go of Santana's hand.

"Britt was wrong?" Santana turned to Brittany, who abruptly got out of her seat. She didn't answer but instead ran over to the bin, throwing up everywhere.

"Ew." They squealed.

"Alright kids come with us; we'll leave your mommy alone. She isn't feeling the best." Susan said, directing the children down the hallway and into the basement.

"Britt-Britt." Santana stood up and walked over to Britt. "You go to bed babe. I'll clean it up."

Brittany moaned, "Are you sure Tana I-"

"No Britt go."

* * *

><p>Britt lay in bed, half asleep. She winced when she felt someone touch her back.<p>

"I'm sorry mommy."

Brittany rolled over and could just make out Sasha's face. "No baby its okay. Mommy just isn't feeling the best." Then Brittany felt another body crawl closer to her.

"Mommy."

Brittany cuddled the little body. "Hey baby girl."

Sasha crawled on the other side and joined them, "Are you feeling a bit better?"

"A little." She whispers, "Where's your momma?"

"She's in the basement with the others, watching cartoons. You've been asleep for a long time." Evie whispers.

"Oh…"

"Sasha, Evie." The three look up to see Santana, her hands on her hips. "Did you girls wake your mommy?"

Evie snuggled deeper.

"Yes. Sorry mommy." Sasha apologises.

"Sorry." Evie replies.

"That's okay girls." Brittany gives a soft smile.

"Are you feeling any better babe?" Santana says taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"A little, I still feel a bit queasy though and dizzy. But it's better than before."

Santana sighs. "We had dinner and I didn't want to wake you. We just ordered but we saved you some. But only if you're up for it."

"Maybe later."

"Okay girls let's leave mommy alone now, she needs rest."

"Wait." Brittany interrupts, "Can we just ask them something San?"

"Go ahead Britt-Britt."

Brittany slowly sits up, Santana rushes to her side.

"San I'm fine. Anyway girls, you two are the youngest now, but when the babies come you aren't going to be anymore and you understand that right?"

"It means were going to be big sisters." Sasha smiles.

"Exactly." Santana smiles. "But now there's going to be two babies, so mommy and I don't mean it if we always seem busy with the babies. Babies can be hard work."

Evie pouts, "But you said."

The two sigh, "Yes and we will always be there for all of you Evie, but there's going to be two new babies that also need your momma and I." Brittany explains, "But the babies will never take us away from you okay?"

"Okay." Sasha half smiles. "They just cry a lot."

"But babies also sleep a lot, so we will always have time together. Mommy and I will always have time for you, all of you. We promise." Santana assures them.

"I don't want to get rid of them anymore, but I'm sad because I won't be your baby." Evie pouts.

"You will always be my baby." Santana opens her arms. "I'll still call you baby girl everyday."

Evie giggles, "Te amo momma."

Then she hugs Brittany, "Te amo Mommy."

"Te amo." Sasha cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please Review.<strong>

**I decided to skip time, because if I wrote a chapter for everday Brittany was pregnant it would be far too long and boring.**

**XOXOXO**


	17. Sweet Nothings

**Okay so here's the next chapter! This chapter is still about the babies and dealing with well...conflict? Jealously? Tried to add some fluff too. Anyways...**

**Please Review! And I'm looking for suggestions on what you may want to see/read.**

**Sorry about any typos.**

* * *

><p>Brittany knew it was going to be a busy day. Lateesha had her dance competition and her parents were leaving, but what day in the Lopez family wasn't busy. She was also starting to feel a lot better and optimistic about everything!<p>

She studied her outfit in the mirror a cute white tank top, a colourful cardigan, denim jeans and her favourite brown heeled boots.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana smiled wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. Her heels made her just tall enough to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Tana."

"How are you feeling babe?"

"Better! I don't feel like I want to throw my guts up anymore."

Brittany's laughs as Santana cringes. Santana obviously remembering the countless nights before, where the two sat on the bathroom floor, Santana holding back Brittany's hair as Brittany leaned over the toilet.

"Thanks for breakfast Tana." She says changing the subject.

"No worries Britt. Breakfast in bed in the best kind and you looked so peaceful asleep I didn't want to wake you."

Brittany turned around and wrapped her arms around Santana pulling her close and kissing her passionately. When they broke away Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's.

"Wow what was that for?" Santana giggled.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my beautiful wife?" Brittany smiles.

Santana chuckles "I love you Britt."

"I love you too Tana."

"Forever and always." Santana whispers before leaning in again to kiss Brittany.

* * *

><p>Isabel and Lucas sat at the dining table, along with a nervous Lateesha.<p>

"Teesh you'll be fine. Your an amazing dancer and honestly I think your probably the best of the children in this family." Isabel assures her.

Lateesha moans, and rests her face on her hands, "Thanks Issy but there's a lot of good dancers and a lot of older dancers-" she started but stopped when her grandma stepped into the room.

"Morning kiddos. What's going on here?"

"Grandma can you please tell Teesh that she's going to be amazing today."

"Teesh I can't tell you not to be nervous, nerves are a normal thing. Dancing is your passion right? And I'm sure that once you hit that stage you'll be amazing." She smiles, rubbing Lateesha back.

"Thanks Grandma."

"Okay Teesh we gotta get going. We can't be late." Brittany says as she rushes into the kitchen. "You ready?"

"Yeah mom." Lateesha flashes her a half smile and grabs her pink duffle bag.

Brittany stops in her tracks, "Teesh you'll be fine! And you know what, although you want to win, remember winning isn't everything the main thing is you have fun, okay. Your momma and I will be very proud of you no matter what." Brittany pulls Lateesha into her arms.

"Thanks mom."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Lateesha smiles.

"I love all of you." Brittany says after pulling away. She blows kisses and goes to find the rest of the bunch. As she steps into the family room Fabian funs into her.

"Sorry Mommy." He says stumbling backwards.

"That's okay Fabs, are you okay?"

He nods, "Yeah I'm okay. Are you going now?"

"Yes we are." Brittany says ruffling his blonde locks.

"Good luck Teesh." He says giving her a hug.

"Thanks."

"Good luck Teesh." Brittany looks over at the other end of the room to see Santana. She was wearing black tank top, and black leather jeans.

"Thanks momma." Lateesha says running over.

"Bye." Evie, Sasha and Bryssa wave from the couch.

"Bye guys." Brittany waves, "Love you all."

* * *

><p>Santana, Susan and Ian spent the rest of that day with the kids, whilst Brittany and Lateesha were our. But Ian wasn't much of a help, he had been sleeping on the couch all afternoon.<p>

"Momma can we please go to the park."

Santana turns around, away from the fridge. To spot a grinning Evie, a baby doll in one hand. Santana sighs, "Sorry Mija not today. Maybe another time through the week."

"But Momma, I want to go now. pleeeeassssse."

"Evie." Santana warns, kneeling down.

"Momma." Evie pouted.

Santana sighed, "Baby maybe another time okay"

"But momma..." The little Latina crosses her arms.

"Evelyn. Momma said another time. Where are your listening skills gone?"

"Sorry." The little latina mumbles, fiddling with her overalls. "Tomorrow?" She pleads, smiling up at Santana.

Santana shakes her head, but eventually gives in, "Maybe tomorrow after school." She says, tucking in Evie's striped pink tank top.

"Yay." The little girl cheers, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks momma." She gives Santana a quick hug and runs out of the room.

"That girl has you wrapped around her little finger." Santana looks over at Susan who's sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper.

Santana rubbed her temples, "I know." She sighs. "Her and Britt both."

Susan chuckles. "You two seem to have a very close relationship. I've noticed from only being here a few days both you and Brittany have very good relationships with all of your children. But Evie is definitely a Momma's girl."

"Britt and I try to keep close with the kids, we want them to feel like they can talk to us about anything...Cause I know what it feels like to feel scared and ashamed and have a secret but feel like you can't tell anyone." Santana smiles taking a seat across from the blonde elderly lady.

Susan sighs, "Well I think that is very important. You are both very good mothers."

Santana couldn't help but feel proud, "Thanks. I actually really appreciate that, I know that a lot of people, including myself thought I would never be a mother or have any relationship with kids, but here I am 18/20 years later."

"Momma, momma." Bryssa calls out running into the kitchen, Fabian by her side. The two are wearing matching soccer jerseys and jeans.

"Hey Guys. What's going on?"

"The neighbourhood kids are playing soccer, can I go play. Pleaseeeeee."

"Me too." Fabian squawks.

"Okay, but be careful and Bryssa be nice."

Bryssa rolls her eyes, "I will."

Santana watches as the two run out into the backyard and through the door in their fence, leading to the large oval and suddenly her ringtone filled the air.

"Sorry, excuse me I have to take this."

"Hello."

* * *

><p>Brittany sits in the audience watching the last act. Lateesha had been only a few dances before and she was amazing. Brittany just hoped she would get a high score ms she was pretty confident she would. As she studied the dancer in front of her, her phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She glanced at who was calling and hurried out of her seat through the row and down the aisle to the exit.<p>

"Hello San, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Britt I'm so sorry but I got to go into work, it's kind of an emergency and I'm sorry I'll only be gone for maybe two/three hours and your mom and dad offered to look after the kids. I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany let out a soft sigh, "It's okay Tana...I'll keep you posted okay. The awards are next."

"Britt..."

"No Tana honestly it's a work emergency and If my parents are fine with it then go. But your going to have to somehow make it up to me."

Santana chuckled, "For sure Britt. Maybe another breakfast in bed..." She giggled. "Anyway Britt got to go Love you! Forever and Always."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Brittany slowly pushes open the fronts door, Lateesha right behind her., her first place medal hanging from her neck. As she steps into the hallway, she can't help but feel sad knowing her beautiful wife wasn't home, but her thoughts were interrupted as she hears screams. The two hurry, following the shouts, into the basement. Susan comes rushing beside them. "I leave them alone for one minute." She mumbles.<p>

"Bryssa give it back."

"No Evie stop being a baby." Bryssa scowls, holding a doll above her head.

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are! Your sooking like a baby, and Mommy and momma are already getting two more they don't need another."

"Your being mean Bryssa give it back." Evie tries to jump up, but she's still too small to reach.

"Baby, Baby."

"Am not."

"Are too." Bryssa scowled then gave Evie a shove, making the little latina stumble and fall back.

Evie huffed and stood back up, "No I'm not." She then pushed Bryssa back, showing she wasn't at all intimidated but her older sister.

"Hey break it up." Fabian tried to stop the two, but they continued and Bryssa shoved Fabian he stumbled then knocked Sasha and she fell back, hitting her mouth on a chair and she began screaming.

"Sorry." Fabian mumbled.

"Mierda" Lateesha gushes hurrying down the stair case.

"Lateesha just swore." Fabian scowled

"Did not."

"Yes I heard you, just because you said it in Spanish doesn't mean that's okay."

"Stop being a dibby-Dober Fabian."

And soon all the kids were arguing and bickering.

Brittany stood at the end of the stair case, her mouth forming a small o. She had never seen her children argue like this before, of course they had all had the normal sibling fights, but never like this. Brittany was beginning to feel very lightheaded and uneasy.

"Enough." She yelled, leaning over to pick up Sasha.

The children stopped. They knew that when their Mommy yelled which was very rare, that she was serious.

Evie and Bryssa sat in different corners of the playroom. Both sulking and arms crossed.

"Okay girls it's been 4 minutes, Evie you can leave but first you need apologise." Brittany stood up from the couch.

Evie sighed, "I'm sorry Bryssa for pushing you and yelling at you. I'm sorry Sasha for hurting you and I'm sorry Mommy for making you sad." Evie hugged Brittany's leg.

"Thank you Evie for apologising." Brittany bent over and returned the hug. "You know we don't tolerate fighting of any type in this house girls. Everyone is supposed to feel safe and loved at all times, okay. " Brittany says using her finger to hold Evie's chin.

"Okay mommy."

"Well Bryssa you have a few minutes left."

Once all time outs had were done, Brittany gathered all the kids once again to talk.

"Okay guys momma will be home any minute now and I don't want to start without her."

Brittany stated as all the children sat in a circle, Evie on her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>7:32pm<strong>

Santana pulled up the driveway and once again read over the text.

**Babe family meeting in the family room! Love ya.**

"What now." She mumbled and head out the car into and to the front door. As she pushed open the front door Santana could hear little whispers. After a long day at work Santana was so grateful to come home to her family.

"Britt, kids I'm home." She said placing down her briefcase and making her way to the family room. Then she saw everyone waiting for her gathered in a circle.

"What's going on Britt-Britt, I got your text." She then took a seat next to Brittany.

"Well we had a bit of a...an argument."

"Sasha cut her lip again, Bryssa and Evie were in the naughty corner and well...yeah, everyone was arguing." Lateesha explained.

"And you swore." Fabian said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"No I didn't-"

"Alright enough." Santana said holding up her hand.

"We'll talk about it later San, but what I think we should talk about is how it started...and what's on everyone's mind. So let's discuss everyone's thoughts on...the new babies." Brittany said, and she saw the others slowly nodding their heads.

"Momma." Evie climbed out of Brittany's lap and into Santana's.

Santana gave Brittany a sad smile. She grabbed Brittany's hand and encouraged her to continue.

Brittany took a deep breathe, "Well I think we should all say honestly what we think about the new babies. Take it in turns. I know we kind of rushed this on you guys and we haven't really had a chance to talk about it."

And so they did, they talked until there was nothing left to say.

* * *

><p><strong>10:13pm<strong>

Santana lay rested on Brittany's chest, watching a movie. She could feel Brittany's light breaths and could smell her sweet berry perfume.

"Britt-Britt you always smell so good." Santana inhaled a deep breathe of the perfume.

Brittany giggled, "Thanks Tana."

Santana snuggled deeper, "I love you so much Britt-Britt! And you know how we talked about extending our family earlier I've been thinking and I know I'm ready! I was a little shocked at first, I have to admit. Maybe even a little unsure but all I know now, is what I've always known. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you!...But I also realised something Britt you didn't really have much to say."

Brittany sighs and brushes her thumb along Santana's arm.

"Tana...You know I feel exactly the same! We will grow old together and watch these beautiful children we created grow. I am ready for these babies, being a mother is what I truly enjoy and the best part is I get to spend the rest is of my life with you! And I love you so much too Tana."

"Forever and always." Santana whispers as she brushes her finger on Brittany's lips, then she leans in and kisses her slowly and passionately.

As they pull away Santana's chocolate brown eyes meet Brittany's blue ones, they smile at each other and Santana takes Brittany's hand, she places a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I have everything I could have dreamed of Britt." She whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>11:17pm<strong>

Brittany and Santana creep past Evie's bedroom door to hear a soft whimper.

"San..Do you hear that?" Brittany whispers.

Santana nods and slowly pushes the already half open door. Evie sits perched on her bed, something wrapped in her arms.

"Mija what's wrong?" Santana says taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

Brittany flicks on the light, Evie looks so vulnerable. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Evie gives a soft, stroking the bundle wrapped in her arms.

"Did Lord Tubs III protect you?" She said tucking a loose strand of Evie's dark hair behind her ear.

"No Lord Tubington was scared too, so I let him sleep with me."

Brittany and Santana look at each other and try not to laugh.

"Uh huh." Brittany smirks.

"Well let's go put Tubs in his bed and you can come in ours." Brittany said standing up. "San is that okay?"

"Of Course, our baby girl is always welcome." Santana stood up too, directing Evie over to the door.

Evie got up and ran over grabbing her Momma's hand squeezing it tight.

Evie lay in the middle of Santana and Brittany sound asleep. The two women held hands me rested them on Evie.

"Britt you have one class tomorrow, so that means neither of us are really working, maybe we can go out on a lunch date." Santana whispers.

"Yeah." Brittany smiles. "We haven't had a date in ages." She drawls out the ages.

"Yeah it will be fun."

"I guess I'll have to make it up to you another time." Santana smirks.

Brittany giggles. "Another night." She whispers, then they fall into a comfortable silence.

"Gosh Evie's foot in right under my-." Santana moans, shifting.

Brittany chuckles, "She's always been a momma's girl, from the day she was born."

"Good night Tana." She yawns.

"Good night Britt-Britt."

* * *

><p><strong>2:00am<strong>

Santana awoke to the sound of soft cries. Evie lay snuggled next to her, still sound asleep. Santana peered over but her beautiful blonde wife was missing. She slipped out of bed and over to were a light was shining through the bathroom door. "Britt-Britt." She knocked on the door, careful not to wake Evie. "Britt what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Tana."

Santana knew this was her cue and turned the knob to open the door. What she saw was Brittany her eyes red and bloodshot, huddled on the bathroom floor. "Baby what's wrong?" She ran over, wrapping her arms around Brittany.

Brittany began to sob, "T-Tana I'm bleeding."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks all for reading and for your kind reviews! <strong>

**Please leave future suggestions and also name suggestions.**

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
